No es otra típica historia de tu vecino
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: Después de una serie de acontecimientos en su vida, Helena Galiano, una mujer de mediana edad, decide mudarse a Malibú, California, dejando atrás su anterior vida para comenzar de nuevo. Un mes después de su mudanza, finalmente conoce al "vecinito" de al lado, llevándose una pequeña sorpresa, ahora los dilemas son: ¿estará enamorado de él? y ¿esconderá algo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1** **: El vecino**

La vida podía ser bastante extraña a veces, los sueños, el destino, los giros, entre otras cosas; esos giros a veces pueden ser beneficiosos o perjudiciales para todos, dependiendo de las decisiones que uno va tomando.

Ella pensaba que su vida era un tanto… caótica. Un sujeto idiota que sale casi todas las noches para tomar cerveza, permaneciendo en casa durmiendo durante el día sin dar casi algún apoyo económico, y una hija adolescente, buena, cariñosa, pero bastante irresponsable, junto a algo de cinismo.

O eso era lo que pensaba…

Cada día era igual, tareas sin entregar, quejas de los maestros por aquello, bajos rendimientos en exámenes… entre otras dos mil y un cosas. Nunca golpeó a nadie, pero en más de una ocasión estuvo cerca de hacerlo, al menos así eran las quejas casi siempre.

Cuán gigante fue el giro del destino cuando unos sujetos extraños la atacaron y la secuestraron, amarrándola y amordazándola, dejándola sola, asustada en una celda… una joven alta, cabello negro azabache largo hasta las rodillas atada en una coleta, ojos cafés claros y una cola de mono café oscuro, usaba una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro para abajo, chaleco negro cerrado hasta la mitad, debajo de éste una camiseta azul oscuro, guantes de combate sin dedos hasta los codos, pantalones del mismo color, y botas que parecían más sandalias, aparentemente ella venía para ayudarla… cuando iba a abrir la puerta cosas malas empezaron a pasar…

Una extraña y tétrica mujer apareció, la joven miraba con rabia, junto con un poco de miedo… Una fuerte disputa a base de golpes se libró, al principio parecía que aquella joven tenía toda la ventaja, pero la cosa comenzó a dar vuelta hacia el lado opuesto, la tétrica sujeto iba mermando las fuerzas y esperanzas de su rival hasta llenarla de la más grande de las desesperaciones, al punto que la hizo esconderse bajo unos escombros buscando seguir viva.

Otro nuevo giro pasó cuando un aura divina, dorada y brillante como el sol, pero rugiente con pura fiereza como un león apareció, la pelea se equilibró, para ir tornándose hacia el lado de la joven, quien obtuvo una victoria épica… un enorme humanoide dorado con forma de mujer rodeaba y protegía a la joven, el humanoide tenía cuatro brazos pegados a los codos, en una de las manos del lado derecho poseía una calabaza de la cual salía un filo de fuego naranja, y en otro brazo un escudo en espiral color amarillo claro; adentro ella observaba al cielo, con una sonrisa tranquila y con la máscara destrozada por completo, lentamente se dio la vuelta comenzando a avanzar torpe y cansadamente, el humanoide iba retrocediendo en evolución, haciendo desaparecer las dos armas y apareciendo una especie de lanza que hizo girar en su dirección, desintegrando los barrotes y liberándola… la joven entró, con rostro de cansancio, ropa destruida casi en totalidad, herida, pero con una sonrisa ligera…

La mujer retrocedía algo aterrada, hasta quedar contra la pared, la joven acercó su brazo izquierdo, su palma estaba llena de sangre, al igual que unas cuantas líneas brotaban de la comisura de sus labios, puso la mano bajo la barbilla de la mujer, ya que era más alta le levantó la mirada para verse directo a los ojos, unas lágrimas fluían de sus ojos… le susurró algo que no llegó a comprender antes de caer inconsciente al piso, casi muerta… escuchó las palabras, pero no lo entendía, al examinarla mejor, rompió en llanto…

Todo lo que sabía o creía saber no era más que el telón de una obra inventada para esconder el otro acto, uno que jamás imaginó posible o real… esa joven que arriesgó su vida por salvarle la suya… no era nadie más ni menos que su hija, pero con una apariencia más madura… Sí, vio a su propia hija arriesgando su vida por salvarla… Varios días después de estar en recuperación, se dispuso a contarle toda la verdad, revelándole también que oficialmente poseía 19 años y no 14 como aparentaba. En esos días donde descansaba en el hospital, decidió echar a ese sujeto de su casa que le hacía partirse la espalda sin ayudarla; por supuesto que se la tomó a broma, pero gracias a su hija, quien le dio una buena paliza, logró echarlo con suma facilidad.

El tiempo corrió, ellas disfrutaron su tiempo por dos meses, durante aquel tiempo se mantuvo pensando en todo lo que pasó hasta el momento: su hija no la necesitaba desde los ocho años sabiendo cómo cuidarse sola en todos aspectos, tenía una familia propia, decidió una cosa: Rehacer su vida… cuando le dijo su decisión a la joven, se puso bastante triste, al punto quería acompañarla, la madre le convenció de quedarse a vivir con sus amigos, la hija le prometió ir de visita cuando pudiese.

Tardaron dos días en encontrar una hermosa casa en la costa de las playas de Malibú, California; una hermosa casa de dos pisos con vista al mar desde su habitación, el cual parecía una mansión pequeña, otros dos días en pagarlo todo gracias al asquerosamente millonario padre de la joven —quien le regaló una tarjeta ilimitada y una camioneta—, y un día entero en mudar todas las maletas y eso. En la casa de al lado había algo similar a un dúplex, le pareció haber divisado a alguien observando a la ventana, sabía que era un hombre que le había mirado algo mal… restándole importancia a aquello, se dispuso a iniciar una nueva vida… una mucho más tranquila…

* * *

 _¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep!_

La alarma sonó, despertándola y fastidiándola bastante, pesadamente abrió los ojos mientras estiraba el brazo buscando el condenado dispositivo despertador, el color de las paredes no ayudaba en mucho, menos las cortinas blancas por donde se filtraba la luz solar, iluminando un poco más el lugar.

Perezosamente se levantó, estiró, arregló su cama, se dio una ducha para despejar el sueño, se cambió a una ropa deportiva y salió a hacer un poco de ejercicio a la playa. Alrededor de 40 minutos después venía de regreso, caminando tranquilamente mientras el mar la acompañaba serena, pasó por el dúplex y se detuvo, pensando en algo bastante probable: si la casa estaba a la venta, seguramente su hija sacaría provecho para comprarla y mudarse a su lado, con su novio, si no podía vivir bajo su mismo techo, al menos debían ser vecinas…

Allí pensó en cuán vacía estaba su casa sin tenerla, llamándola a cada rato, escuchando música a todo volumen, comportándose como una de las más grandes fangirls de Coldplay, de vez en cuando peleándose un poco por ciertos gustos, o poniendo sus canciones lo más fuerte posible solo para molestarla un poco… ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca llegó a conocer a los dueños de esa casa, las veces que pasaba por allí solo escuchaba una guitarra acústica siendo interpretada con tremenda melancolía, o un piano, suave y calmado pero cargado con los mismos sentimientos que el otro instrumento, otras veces veía a una mujer rubia con un par de niños, una niña de 10 años y otro de 8…

— **_¿Hola?_** —dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Se volteó y vio a un rubio de ojos celestes, alto, metro ochenta y seis para ser exactos, 37 años, británico, vestía una camiseta blanca, shorts y zapatos deportivos, junto a un par de piercings simples en ambas orejas. A pesar de poseer una pequeña sonrisa, podía notar algo de enojo en su mirada, otra cosa que estaba segura, era que su hija enloquecería si lo viese…

—Hola —dijo ella

El rubio pareció confundido por algo, mientras que ella sonrió internamente…

—Perdona si sueno grosero pero ¿por qué mira así mi casa? —preguntó con un poco de molestia

—Ah… no sabía que era tu casa, solo pensaba en que si estaba a la venta mi hija se vendría directo a este lugar —dijo sonriendo un poco —. Soy Helena Galiano.

—Chris Martin, pero solo me dicen Chris.

Ambos se pasaron las manos, cuando uno tomó la mano del otro sintieron un agradable calor recorriendo sus sistemas nerviosos, una seguridad interesante se dio entre ambos, sintiendo seguridad uno del otro, era raro y curioso, pero bastante cierto de hecho.

—Ahora que lo noto, ¿no eres la nueva vecina? —preguntó Chris

—Sí, me mudé hace un mes más o menos —respondió Helena —, vivo en la casa de allí —señaló a su casa

—Oh, ¿no habría problema si fuésemos a charlar un poco allí? Quiero evitar a la prensa, y también evitar meterte en algún problema. Es que desde mi divorcio cosas malas me andan pasando, no quisiera pasarle mi mala suerte a alguien más.

Helena sonrió en señal de afirmación, ambos fueron a la casa en silencio, entraron y se sentaron, cuando superaron alguna que otra incomodidad inicial, empezaron a soltarse de a poco hasta llegar a quedar en confianza, dando lugar a una amena charla, de vez en cuando Chris diciendo chistes malos o sin gracia que terminaban dando risa, el rato pasaba rápido y calmado, hasta que el reloj marcó las 11:30 de la mañana; ella se paró en dirección a la cocina seguida del rubio británico, antes que éste pudiese pasar por el marco de la puerta, fue detenido por la mujer.

—No creas que por no actuar normal no significa que no sé quién eres —le dijo ella —, estoy enterada de tus antecedentes en la cocina gracias a mi hija Alicia, ella me comentó que casi incendias tu casa dos veces intentando cocinar algo, no estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo de perder mi casa contigo en la cocina.

Rojo, ese era el color que estaba pintado con mucha intensidad en el rostro de Chris, quien curvó una sonrisa bastante nerviosa, al punto que se veía cuán evidente eran sus ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en ese momento.

— ¿Tu hija es fan de…?

—Se conoce lo suficiente sobre ustedes como para tratarlos. Los quiere bastante porque le salvaron la vida de joven. Al menos lo que sé que me dijo es que tú casi mueres en un percance en el desierto del Sahara en el 2005, que Jonny… creo, tiene miedo de las ovejas, que Will es fan de Game of Thrones o que Guy ama a los perritos.

—Ok primero: Lo del Sahara era porque estábamos aterrizando en medio de una tormenta de arena; segundo: Es cierto, Jonny odia a las ovejas por un trauma de niño; tercero: nadie lo sabe pero tu hija lo dedujo así que sí es verdad y por último: tienes que tener el corazón de piedra para no amar a un perrito.

—Solo espera en la sala.

Sonrió un poco para quedarse esperando viendo películas por NetFlix en la sala, alrededor de una hora y un poco más, ella puso dos platos para ellos, el cual era un spaghetti vegetariano. Un olor suculento y tentador se desprendía de la comida, el cual invitaba tentadoramente a probar un bocado, la mujer observó al rubio de reojo pero discretamente, aparentemente hambriento, enredó uno poco del fideo en su tenedor y lo comió, al meterlo en su boca, se quedó de piedra por varios momentos, para esbozar una sonrisa feliz, tragó y comenzó a comer más pero sin perder modales ni elegancia.

—No me la puedo creer… cocinas como mamá —dijo sonriendo —, juro que esto está bastante delicioso, ni Gwyneth es capaz de cocinar como tú. Parece algo tan sencillo pero… pero…

—Soy madre Chris, siempre se debe dar lo mejor a la hora de cocinar.

— ¿Y tu hija?

—No vive conmigo —dijo —, ya tiene 19 años, fue quien me ayudó con la mudanza cuando llegué a la ciudad.

—Oh… ¿no quieres que te ayude a lavar los cubiertos? No tengo ningún problema en ayudarte con eso.

Helena quedó extrañada con la propuesta, Chris se había ofrecido a ayudarla con los cubiertos sucios, antes que pudiese responderle que no era necesario ya que él era el invitado, él se paró con los cubiertos sucios al fregadero, puso las cacerolas y el colador también debajo de la canilla y comenzó a lavar, sin decir nada fue secando lo que ya estaba limpio para posteriormente guardar las cosas, más o menos 15 o 20 minutos después terminaron, allí pasaron nuevamente a la sala.

—Gracias por ayudarme

—Helena, por tu tono de voz sé que te molesta algo, si es porque te ayudé con las cosas sucias no te preocupes, fue un placer ayudarte.

Él la miró con una sonrisa, ella hizo lo mismo, sin querer ambos se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos… la mujer solo observaba a ese par de azules que parecían desprender felicidad o algo similar que no podía deducir el qué era, cuando parpadeó, fue liberada del hechizo que el rubio pareció haberle lanzado con solo observarla a los ojos.

—Nos vemos luego Helena, tengo cosas que hacer…

Ambos se pararon y fueron a la puerta, cuando el oji-celestes se retiró, dejó que un suave rubor se pintara en su rostro… lo había visto directamente a los ojos, encontrando un brillo peculiar, algo curioso que no sabía qué era…

 ** _"Si miras a alguien a los ojos podrás ver cuán pura es su alma"_**

Las palabras de su —a veces sabia, a veces irreverente— hija se le vinieron en mente, fue a darse otro baño para sacarse el sudor seco del cuerpo, el agua que caía suavemente sobre su piel morena la refrescaba y calmaba, muchas preguntas iban formándose en su mente, junto a la curiosidad de encontrar la razón de aquel peculiar y extraño brillo en los ojos de Chris… una vez que salió, se vistió mientras se quedaba viendo algo de televisión…

* * *

Cuatro horas más tarde salió a la playa para tomar un poco de aire fresco, era hermoso, unas nubes como el algodón paseaban por el cielo, el olor salado del mar, el cual arrullaba calmadamente la costa con las olas era bastante agradable, de lejos podíamos ver a un surfista desapareciendo en una ola para aparecer sobre ésta, bajando rápidamente cuando la ola desapareció para esperar algún otra, ahora vestía un pequeño vestido de playa color crema…

De pronto pensó en cuánto cambió desde que dejó sus problemas atrás, finalmente tenía bastante tiempo para ella misma, sin stress, sin responsabilidades, sin gastos aparte de lo básico… recordando que antes era un poquito gorda, ahora tenía una figura más decente que la hacía lucir mejor. Sonríe. Frente a la case de Chris habían tres personas sentadas sobre una toalla, de los cuales dos eran un niño y una niña, ambos rubios, ella se acercó y saludó:

—Hola.

Una rubia, aparentemente la madre de los niños, se paró y saludó

—Hola, tú debes ser la nueva vecina. Soy Gwyneth.

Gwyneth le pasó la mano y presentó a sus dos hijos: Apple y Moses, ella también se presentó, la rubia se disculpó con ella diciendo que tenía planeado pasar por su casa pero por falta de tiempo no estuvo pudiendo, no le importó mucho, ambas se sentaron y empezaron a hablar un poco, entonces…

— ¡Papá! ¡Sal de allí ahora! —gritó Apple

Ambas fijaron su vista al océano, para ver que el mismo surfista que vimos antes estaba dentro de un tubo de agua que estaba cerrándose rápidamente, aparentemente no lograría salir de allí.

— ¡Christopher Anthony John Martin! ¡Sal de allí rápido!

Podíamos ver ahora cómo la ola se cerraba con el rubio dentro de éste, para la atónita sorpresa de ambas mujeres y niños… esa ola se lo tragó entero, sin piedad, llevándolo hasta el fondo… _"Chris Martin, vocalista de Coldplay fallece ahogado después de ser aplastado por una ola, su cuerpo fue arrastrado al fondo del océano y aún no se lo ha podido encontrar."_ Ya veía aquello como el titular del día siguiente…

Algo dentro de ella se quebró, no sabía qué era ni por qué, solo sentía que así era, hizo lo que pudo para ignorar el llanto de ambos niños, quienes estaban destrozados pero siendo apoyados por su madre, quien trataba de verse fuerte, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, algo venía flotando hacia la costa, era una tabla de surf, la familia la reconocía… era del rubio…

La cuerda que lo mantenía atado a la tabla estaba suelta, ambos niños lloraron más mientras ella clavaba la tabla sobre la arena. Todos estaban tan sumidos dentro de sus pensamientos al punto que no se dieron cuenta que alguien venía saliendo a algunos metros de ellos, después de secarse se acercó sin prisa al grupo que lloraba, alto, rubio, ojos celestes, traje de neopreno…

— ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? —preguntó

Todos vieron hacia donde estaba la voz, no era nadie más ni menos que el mismo Chris, vivo, intacto y coleando, con una sonrisa en la cara, los niños abrazaron felices a su padre. Gwyneth y Helena solo lo miraron por un buen rato, cuando iba a preguntar algo a ambas, de lejos se escuchó un fuerte grito, si volvemos con el grupo, se lo podía ver en el piso con un humeante chichón en la cabeza, ambas mujeres sostenían su puño furioso en el aire.

— ¡¿Acaso eres un idiota o suicida?! —gritó Helena enojada, para sorpresa de ambos — ¡¿Cuál demonios es tu problema para asustarnos así?!

—Salté antes que la ola me aplastara

—Eres un verdadero rubio cabeza hueca… además que eres idéntico a Alicia con esto… —murmuró Helena enojada

— ¿Alicia? —preguntó la rubia

—Su hija… por cierto ¿desde cuándo se conocen?

—Desde hace un rato, y no estás en posición de hablar… aún no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué me sigo preocupando por ti si tienes…

—Suerte, tengo suerte —dijo ligeramente nervioso

—A la casa. Ahora, después hablamos.

El rubio se fue como niño regañado a la casa mientras se llevaba la tabla, no importaba que cierta ganadora del Oscar fuese su ex esposa, eso no evitaba que aún le tuviese terror, antes que se enojara más corrió para adentro, mientras que la otra se despidió con una sonrisa, se pasaron sus números antes, después de reír un poco cada quién se fue por su lado…

La mujer pensaba en cosas, por ejemplo estaba en la conducta extraña de Chris, algo de lo que estaba segura era el hecho de que en un inicio, el rubio británico cuando la vio la confundió por alguien más, ya que sintió hostilidad en su mirada, pero luego sintió otra cosa en éstos, luego estaba esa sonrisa falsa que había cambiado por una sincera y feliz.

Alicia le había comentado que lo habían echado de la banda por el tema del divorcio con "Güineta Paltrosa", además de eso, que había entrado en cierta depresión que no demostraba, mostrando una pantalla donde todo estaba bien cuando realmente el mundo se le estaba cayendo a pedazos enormes, llegando a cierto punto donde escuchaba que cuando no estaba en el programa de "The Voice", estaba encerrado en su casa haciendo solo Dios sabrá qué…

Pero algo pareció cambiar…

—No creo… seguro que solo debe ser mi mente lo que me está diciendo estas cosas…

 ** _"Prepárate para el mañana, nunca sabes qué puede pasar luego, el destino da giros increíbles con algunas personas, al punto que tal vez llegas a terminar donde jamás pensaste…"_**

Nuevamente otras palabras de su hija rondaron por su mente, era cierto, nunca se sabía qué podría deparar el futuro, en un momento podrías estar disfrutando todo, pero en otro puedes estar sumido en el más profundo de los abismos. Algo que le llamaba la atención fue ese carácter inmaduro que tuvo allí afuera, ese susto que se le ocurrió hacerle a su familia con el tema de la ola le recordaba bastante a su propia hija, madura e inmadura. Sonríe, deja de sonreír, sonríe de nuevo.

Un suave rubor nuevamente se pintó en su rostro, haciéndola sonreír un poco más. Unas cuantas mariposas revolotearon en su estómago, haciéndola sentir… feliz… nunca pensó sentir, o mejor dicho, volver a sentir aquello…

No sabía que su vida recién empezaba

Y ninguno de los dos sabía que el mundo les tenía preparado algo interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente se preparó para ir a Los Ángeles a recorrer un poco, hacer compras de ropa y algunos víveres, entre otras cuantas que otras cosas. Después de su caminata matutina, un almuerzo mediano para no sentirse mal por la caminata que haría, y un poco de aseo, se dispuso a irse.

En todo momento cierto rubio británico de ojos celestes se cruzaba en su mente, podía visualizarlo de espaldas a ella, sentado sobre una piedra, mirando al horizonte sin decir nada, como esperándola para que se sentara a su lado... las veces en las que se volteaba para mirarla con centellantes ojos celestes junto a una cálida sonrisa, era porque lograba apartarlo de sus pensamientos.

Suspira y va a su camioneta rascándose la nuca, una parte de ella estaba con curiosidad de saber qué eran los sonidos que había escuchado por la noche ya que no había nada cuando revisó, abrió la puerta de su garaje mientras trataba de encender el motor, no encendía, de hecho ni trataba de encender, lo cual era extraño, varios intentos después se golpeó la frente contra el volante derrotada...

— _¿Helena? ¿Estás ahí?_ —habló una voz

Miró al retrovisor para encontrar a un rubio oji-celestes a un costado de la entrada, se bajó del auto con una sonrisa mientras levantaba una mano en señal de saludo.

—Hola Chris, ¿qué tal?

—Estoy bien, y al parecer tienes problemas con tu camioneta.

Antes que diese afirmación, él se acercó al motor, abrió la tapa y comenzó a curiosear, a simple vista todo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, entonces encontró un par de cables que tenían pinta de estar mordidos.

—Creo que una rata se metió a tu auto mientras dormías —dijo él —, algo lo espantó y no continuó comiéndose el resto. Puedo arreglarlo si tienes algún alicate y cinta aisladora.

Se fue para adentro a buscar lo que le pedían, pensando en que tal vez pudo haber sido eso lo que escuchó esa noche, un rato después regresó con las herramientas, primero cortó las partes mordidas, luego peló los cables dejando un poco de cobre al descubierto, unió ambos pedazos para terminar cubriéndolos con el aislante, le pidió a la mujer que encendiera el motor, cuando lo hizo, funcionó.

—Gracias... —agradeció ella —pero cómo...

—Lo de la rata ya es experiencia —contestó —, en más de una ocasión me pasó, y lo de mecánica es que viene por parte de mi mamá, pero como nunca nos llamó la atención, entonces optamos por cosas diferentes, ella se volvió profesora de música y yo... ya sabes.

—Interesante...

—Lo sé, ahora debo irme, mis amigos me llaman de la Warner por el asunto del nuevo álbum.

— ¿No se supone que te habían echado de la banda?

Por un buen rato hubo un silencio ubicado en el garaje de 5x5x3 metros, Chris suspiró un poco mientras sonreía un poco, parecía falsa, pero realmente se notaba que lo hacía con sinceridad, algo que no se la esperaba...

—Lo hicieron —admitió —, pero me dejan ayudar cuando sea necesario. Nos vemos luego.

Helena sonrió ya que no alcanzó a decir "adiós" por el hecho que se fue pitando a su casa; al menos el plan de irse a Los Ángeles no se vio arruinado... nuevamente pensó en ciertas cosas, el rubio regresó a sus pensamientos...

...

...

...

Una hora después podíamos verla con unas cuantas bolsas de compras, de los cuales varias eran ropa y zapatos, y otros eran unos cuantos víveres para la comida. En ciertos momentos la misma imagen de nuestro querido rubio británico del barítono de ojos celestes y sonrisa cálida se le venía a la mente, cada vez que pasaba se agitaba la cabeza para alejarlo, en ese momento mientras lo hacía, chocó contra alguien, tirando las cosas por accidente.

—Perdón, no fue mi intención... —se disculpó Helena

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —respondió la persona

La persona contra la que chocó era rubia, latina, ojos verdes, regia... una tal...

— ¿Shakira? —preguntó sorprendida —Soy Helena, un placer.

Ambas se pasaron la mano con una sonrisa, luego empezaron a ayudarse entre ellas con sus cosas mientras hablaban un poco, cuando acabaron, nuestra protagonista pelirroja estaba dispuesta a despedirse y marcharse hasta que la rubia sugirió ir por un café a un local cercano de Starbucks, más o menos a un par de cuadras de donde se encontraban. Como no todos los días uno tropezaba con un artista famoso y éste te ofrecía un café, además de necesitar amigos extra, tenía ganas de poner verde de envidia a su hija con una foto con Shakira. Bajo ninguna circunstancia _NO_ lo haría con Chris por miles de millones de razones. Ya que iban a Starbucks, debieron ir a dejar sus cosas en sus respectivos coches para que no estorbaran.

Por varios minutos hasta una hora después, estuvieron hablando de temas actuales que pasaron a ser al azar para acabar hablando de sus hijos... una sonrisa triste que no pasó desapercibida se curvó en su rostro... solo recordar un sacrificio incontables veces mayor al suyo la entristecía... de hecho, se diría que lo que vivió quedó como una cicatriz emocional...

— ¿Qué pasa Helena? —preguntó su acompañante

—No es nada solo... pienso algunas cosas al respecto... no voy a tocar el tema...

—No hay problema —dijo sonriendo —. Me estabas hablando de tu hija, ¿podrías continuar?

—Es complicado describirla, podría decir que es una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una joven —dijo — _Literalmente._ —pensó

— _Oh, ¿Algo así como un tal Chris Martin o alguien parecido?_ —preguntó una voz familiar a sus espaldas

La colombiana observó sobre el hombro de Helena, sonriendo, ella se volteó para encontrarse con el oji-celestes, Shakira sonrió mientras traía una silla de otra mesa para que se sentara con ellas, él se acercó, sentándose en el medio, algo que no pasó para nada desapercibido era el pequeñísimo hecho, de que se había acercado más a su nueva amiga, escondiendo su picardía sonrió. Podía también verse que nuestro querido vocalista británico estaba de muy buen humor ya que sonreía de corazón, sus ojos poseían un brillo cálido, mientras que nuestra protagonista tenía un ligero rubor en el rostro y los labios pintados de un suave carmesí.

—Hola Chris —saludó la rubia

—Hola Shak, Helena —saludó observando sonriente a su vecina

El hecho de que se conocieran tomó por sorpresa tanto nuestro rubio como a la artista latina, obviamente tenían curiosidad de saber un poco...

— ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos? —preguntó interesada, escondiendo un toque de picardía mayor al anterior

—Somos vecinos desde hace un mes —dijo Chris —, de hecho vive al lado de mi casa, por cosas del destino, nos conocimos recién ayer.

—Vaya, el mundo se hizo bastante pequeño...

—El universo igual... —murmuró Helena

Por la sonrisa que había curvado el británico, podría decirse que la escuchó.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó la mujer

—Estaba volviendo de Warner por el asunto ese con los chicos, pasé por aquí con antojo de café, me bajé de la camioneta, entré, las vi y me pregunté ¿por qué no saludar a un par de amigas? Y aquí estoy.

Ambas sonrieron para tener una amena charla, el rato pasaba entre sonrisas y alegría, hablando de anécdotas y otras cosas... el celular de Chris sonó.

—Lo siento, Phil quiere verme para hablar de algo, ni idea para qué pero me quiere ahora. Nos vemos luego.

Rápidamente corrió a la salida, solo unos segundos después entró nuevamente al recordar que aún no había tomado su café, fue al mostrador, ordenó un capuchino, diez minutos después salió corriendo con el café en mano y con el alma que lleva el Diablo. Ella sonrió con ligera tristeza, un sentimiento extraño estaba ubicado por ahí, le gustaba a la par que le molestaba, no estaba segura de lo que sentía o lo que podría sentir... algo que le preguntó su compañera fue lo que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad...

— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó ella

—No, no dije nada... ¿por qué?—respondió la otra — _Menos mal no escuchó que pregunté si Chris le gusta..._ —pensó

—Nada... me ha de haber parecido que me preguntaste algo.

—No importa, a veces pasa —dijo sonriendo —. Oye, si quieres puedes acompañarme a un lugar para conocer a mis amigos.

— ¿Dónde?

—Solo di "Sí o no" y ya.

Un "Ok" fue lo que valió para pagar la cuenta y acompañarla, algunos minutos después llegaron a un foro que decía "The Voice", bajaron y entraron, Helena se sentía ligeramente nerviosa, tres personas se ubicaban allí hablando de quién sabrá qué, de las cuales, si Alicia estuviese presente, iba a mirar a uno de ellos con cara de "You are no longer sexy" y "Shit man... what the f*ck have you done with your hair?"

—Hola chicos —saludó la rubia —, ella es Helena y es una nueva amiga, Helena, ellos son Blake Shelton, Usher y Adam Levine.

Ellos saludaron cálidamente, al ver a Adam Levine... rubio, recordó directamente a su hija gritando como loca en voz alta cosas como: "¡¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?!", "What... the hell with... dat... hair...", "You aren't sexy like before..." "KHÉ?!", entre otros. No ayudó en nada intentar aguantar una pequeña risilla, pellizcando la curiosidad de sus nuevos amigos...

—Perdón, pero no pude evitar recordar algunas reacciones de parte de mi hija. Es fans de ciertas bandas entre esas Maroon 5, cuando se enteró de... tu tinte... estuvo quejándose una hora y media. Literalmente. Es exagerada y un poco loca.

Su celular sonó, contestó y aún sin estar en el altavoz se pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer joven gritando "¡Yo no estoy loca!". La cara de todos era de palo.

—No creía que los fans se lo tomarían tan en serio —dijo él sin salir de su sorpresa por la llamada repentina —, pero realmente me vale menos de un pepino lo que me digan. —sonrió

—Y no te imaginas lo furiosa que se volvió... algo que gritó era...:

Alice: — ¡A pesar que me duele un poco admitirlo, Adam se veía mucho más sexy y malote con su cabello negro y tatuajes, incluso más que Chris! ¡Ahora ya no! (TT^TT)

Hubieron risas al escuchar las palabras de la hija de Helena, de hecho el que más reía era el mismo Adam, quien tenía una cara de decir: "Bitch plz I'm still fabolous even if you don't like it 7(o-o )", entonces...

— _Tienes que estar bromeando_ —dijo una voz que ya conocía — _, no puedes decirlo en serio..._

Se volteó a ver a cierta persona que realmente no se esperaba ver hasta tal vez el día siguiente, rubio, ojos celestes, ya saben... y por alguna santa razón, debía de haberse esperado eso...

—Hola Chris —saludó Adam

—Vaya, tal vez en un local cualquiera, en un restaurant cualquiera del estado o del país, incluso en mi habitación hubiese esperado verte —hubo un ligero sonrojo en ambos por lo dicho —, ¿pero aquí? En realidad ya no me esperaba encontrarte en este lugar, ¿Y tú qué opinas, Helena?

Los tres varones restantes miraban con cara de póker, tanto Chris como Helena miraron disimuladamente a Shakira, quien sonreía mirando a otras direcciones con una sonrisa mezclada de picardía y complicidad. Raro, pero era lo que veían en ella.

— ¿De dónde se...? —iba a preguntar Usher

—Somos vecinos en Malibú —respondió Chris —, de hecho ella vive al lado de mi casa desde hace un mes, pero por cosas de la vida recién nos conocimos ayer.

— ¿Qué Phil no te había llamado? —preguntó Helena

—Sí pero no era nada importante, más bien quería hablarme de un asunto...

El grupo solo levantó ambas cejas, para encogerse de hombros, luego quedó hablando por algún largo rato para de alguna manera terminar debatiendo de cosas raras o sin sentido como el por qué los unicornios deberían existir o la razón de la infinidad de la estupidez humana, algunos minutos después podíamos verlos jugar al escondite inglés con los asientos de los coaches, si alguien se movía, la persona que estaba sentada en la silla lanzaba un tomate, que quién sabrá de dónde salió una bolsa. Algo digno de subir a internet de tener oportunidad de hecho.

Una hora después podíamos ver cómo iban a la parte trasera con un juego de llaves, todos ellos con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro y con rastros de jugo de tomate, casi cerca de empezar a reír a carcajadas, metieron una de las llaves en una cerradura y abrieron la puerta, mostrando un depósito lleno de carritos de compra, espuma, frituras, papel higiénico... entre otras cosas... el misterio de la bolsa de tomates estaba resuelto.

— ¿Y todo esto...? —preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida

—Bueno, el foro es nuestro cuando no están los tipos de la NBC en el lugar —explicó el rubio teñido —, saboteamos el sistema de seguridad poniendo imágenes de cuando realmente no hay nadie y hacemos lo que se nos pegue la gana.

—Y es casi el único lugar seguro en el planeta donde los paparazzi no existen... —dijo Blake aliviado

—También las Fangirls —dijo Usher

—Y los Fanboys —dijo Shakira

Helena pensó en ello, gente persiguiéndote de aquí para allá sin que les importe un bledo acerca de tu vida, se miraron entre ellos a la par que se estremecieron recordando, imaginando o pensando en ello. Por un segundo se les erizó la piel, si uno lograba escaparse de un ataque de fans, con arañazos, golpes y tal vez con algún hueso fisurado, era pura suerte, caso contrario era acabar en el hospital en terapia intensiva y muy cerca de ver la luz.

Lo que quedó del día fue bastante entretenido, la adultez era nada más que un mero estado ya que el niño siempre estaría allí presente aunque no se quisiera, todos ellos parecían un grupo de niños de 5 años o incluso menos, nuestra protagonista estaba particularmente feliz por haber hecho un grupo con Shakira y Chris, ganando por poco al grupo de Blake, Adam y Usher, 10 a 9 para ser exactos. En una de esas volvieron a jugar al escondite inglés con las sillas, solo que ahora lanzando globos con pintura, en otras de esas carreras con los carritos, y así iba.

Ahora estaba el trabajo más tedioso de todos: Limpieza. El lugar era un maravilloso desastre elevado a la enésima potencia por diez, básicamente estando todo patas para arriba —metafóricamente, por supuesto—, el grupo, aparte de ser lo más parecido a una ensalada rusa, olía a comida y pintura, curiosamente Helena solo tenía aroma a miel y Chris a menta azul, mientras que el interior del foro estaba lleno de papel, pintura, serpentina y otras cosas.

—Genial, ahora hay que hacer limpieza. —se quejó Usher

El dúo Martin-Galiano, ya que así parecían los dos por cómo se llevaban, ya venía trayendo las cosas de limpieza, entre más rápido empezaran a hacer las cosas, más rápido acabarían de limpiar. Alrededor de un par de horas y media después finalmente terminaron de hacer la maldita limpieza, mientras estuvieron haciendo las cosas con tal de no matarse de aburrimiento por el trabajo, se pusieron los micrófonos para cantar un poco o hacer chistes malos, a pesar de estar entre nuevos amigos —para colmo, todos cantantes—, Chris la convenció de cantar, si hacía algo mal le apoyarían con una parodia, haciéndola ganar confianza y sonreír.

—Por fin terminamos... —dijo el oji-celestes tirándose de espaldas. Suspiro

—Normalmente suelo ser algo fan de la limpieza pero ahora creo que quisiera haberla dejado pasar... —dijo Helena estirándose —esto es mucho incluso para mí...

El celular de uno de ellos comenzó a sonar, parecía una alarma, Blake sacó su teléfono celular, todos se acercaron para observar la pantalla, pudiéndose ver un video de algunas personas que tenían cámaras de fotos en mano, acosando el estudio.

—¡NOOOOO! —gritaron casi todos

— ¡Hay paparazis al acecho! —gritó Adam — ¡No podemos dejar que nos vean de esta forma!

—Una pregunta... —dijo Helena — ¿Cómo lo saben?

—Chris tiene un don con la tecnología, excepto para manejar redes sociales —dijo Shakira —, cuando decidimos hacer esto, él fue quien aparte de jugar con las cámaras para evitar meternos en algún problema legal con los productores, conectó las cámaras inalámbricamente a nuestros celulares para ver si hay moros en la costa. En otras palabras: ellos.

Había otro problema más: Helena. Si la prensa veía que estaba con ellos, más con Chris quien recién hace dos meses se había divorciado, había una enorme posibilidad de que armaran un desastre.

Una hora y media de planificaciones después estaba atardeciendo, no teniendo ningún plan en mano, pero cuando la alarma de "zona despejada" se activó, se relajaron, rápidamente antes que de casualidad alguno más apareciese, salieron corriendo como cohetes a sus respectivos autos, aún hechos ensalada rusa, encendieron sus motores y a toda velocidad se marcharon, todos riendo por el camino.

Cuando llegó, se dispuso a bañarse por un largo rato, dispuesta a quitarse cada cosa que estaba sobre su cuerpo, realmente le llamaba bastante la atención el hecho de que olía a miel, le gustaba, pero seguía siendo curioso, acabó, cerró la ducha y salió, secándose se cabello, poniéndose un vestido de dormir, estando dispuesta a bajar las cosas del auto bajó, antes de ir al garaje, el timbre sonó... por cuarta vez en el día estaba viendo a Chris... quién aún seguía sucio...

—Hola Chris... ¿qué pasa?

—Bueno... no hay agua en mi casa y quería saber si me dejabas darme un baño aquí. Créeme que si Gwyneth me ve así va a matarme, conste que no está en casa... —dijo sonriendo

El olor a menta azul inundó esa distancia, refrescándola.

— ¿Y tu ropa?

Él le mostró su ropa, la mujer sonrió y lo dejó pasar, guiándolo al baño de su habitación, un buen largo rato después salió, vistiendo su famosa camiseta del Make Trade Fair, pantaloncillos beige y sandalias, su cabello relucía bajo la luz blanca de la habitación, y sus ojos parecieron adquirir un brillo azul un poco oscuro, lleno de calma que recordaba al océano... algo que le llamó increíblemente la atención era que aún seguía oliendo a menta azul...

—Gracias por dejar que use tu baño —dijo él

—No hay de qué, creo que haría lo mismo... —respondió ella

Allí sintió algo curioso, algo cálido y suave posándose sobre su frente, pese a que fueron solo unos pocos milisegundos logró sentirlo... por algún motivo en particular, dio el efecto de que el rubio había desaparecido y reaparecido como si nada... ¿y si solo era ella?

— ¿Tienes planes? —preguntó él

—No... pero me falta pagar algunas cosas de la camioneta.

—Te ayudo.

Algo que aprendió ese mismo día fue que cuando él se ofrecía para ayudarla con algo, realmente le avisaba de antemano que lo haría quisiera o no, ya que estaba de camino directo al garaje, sin decir palabra alguna lo siguió. Otro rato después, podíamos verlos disfrutando de un sándwich como cena.

—Ok, incluso los sándwiches los haces mejor que Gwyneth —dijo Chris

—Mientes —dijo Helena

—Es la verdad, ella se limita un poco con la comida, tú parece que te tomas todas las libertades incluso para algo tan simple como lo es un sándwich... es como si fueses la simpleza en persona —ella sonríe en respuesta —. ¿Tienes planes para mañana? —negó, continúa —: Bueno, como ya conoces a mis amigos de The Voice, quería invitarte para conocer a mis amigos más cercanos mañana.

—Dime la hora y allí estaré —respondió en señal de afirmación

—No. Mañana te llevo yo, voy a pasar con mi chofer a las... ¿tal vez las 10:00 A.M.?

Solo se limitó a asentir, internamente nerviosa, mentalmente desorientada pero regularmente bien, el rubio puso una sonrisa cálida para terminar retirándose. Una vez que eso pasó, el rojo pasó al rostro de Helena, sintiéndose extraña junto a unas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago...

¿Y si tal vez, solo tal vez estaba enamorada de él...?

—No lo creo...

Cuando lo miraba a los ojos notaba un brillo peculiar, tranquilo, que le hacía sentir calmada y feliz, ese brillo normalmente eran de las personas... Agitó su cabeza para apartar "eso" de la mente...

—Creo que tanta actividad me está afectando... —pensó en voz alta

Subió a su habitación, se acostó, sintiéndose tan cansada por la loca actividad del día. Por alguna razón estaba sintiéndose espiada por alguien, aunque restándole importancia, apagó las luces... la habitación quedó tenuemente iluminada gracias a las estrellas y la luna llena que entraba por la ventana, opacada por las cortinas...

En ese preciso momento de transición de la vigilia al sueño... sintió algo suave, húmedo pero cálido posándose cariñosamente sobre sus labios...


	3. Chapter 3

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad Californiana de Malibú, con un amanecer tan hermoso que sería digno para un video musical, el sol brillaba alegre, los pájaros cantaban suavemente, el cielo tenía unas cuantas nubes recorriendo el cielo sin prisa alguna.

Podíamos ver a Helena durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, soñando en solo Dios sabrá qué, solo se puede decir que una de esas cosas que soñaba, estaba el rubio con una sonrisa sincera a cada momento, y algo que llegaba a llamar bastante la atención era que soñó que ambos acabaron juntos por azares del destino, luego pasó a algo más sin sentido...

Lentamente abrió los ojos, se puso recta y se estiró, no recordando por el momento el compromiso del día, frotó sus párpados con los dedos para alejar la bruma del sueño, se paró y estiró más para desperezarse, al menos hasta que sintió un tronido en su espalda, miró la hora...

—9:30 de la mañana...

Cinco segundos después pudo escucharse su grito asustada a varias cuadras a la redonda, como si su vida dependiese de lo que pasara ese día, cepilló sus dientes lo más rápido posible, se dio una ducha rápida al igual que el desayuno para disponerse a esperar. Diez minutos después alguien tocó al timbre, cuando abrió, vio a un hombre esperando al lado de una Hammer negra, abrió la puerta trasera para revelar al rubio observándola con una sonrisa cálida, se acercó, subió al vehículo, el hombre cerró la puerta, subió y partieron.

— _Hola_ —saludaron al mismo tiempo — _¿Cómo estás? Estoy bien, ¿y tú?_

No evitaron reír por la repentina sincronía entre ellos, algo curioso.

—Eso fue un poco raro —dijo Chris

—Lo sé, pero fue divertido —dijo Helena

—Creo que sí...

Por un buen rato se miraron a los ojos mientras mantenían su distancia, vio directamente a ese par de brillantes ojos celestes que parecían invitarla para algo... nuevamente vio algo en su mirada, algo que parecía conocer... tenía una pista de lo que podría ser, pero tampoco lo pensaba tan probable... ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que el chofer aceleró para pasar sobre una lomada, la camioneta dio tal brinco al punto que los hizo saltar hasta literalmente golpearse la cabeza contra el techo, cualquiera incluso podría decir que fue a propósito...

—Perdón, no lo vi... —se excusó éste

—No te preocupes, Rob... —respondió Chris

Internamente se pusieron colorados por la manera en la que se observaron, dejando un silencio incómodo de por medio, el cual se quedó por 10 minutos, nuestro rubio pensaba en ciertas cosas hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió romper el hielo haciendo una pregunta:

— ¿Por qué no me hablas un poco de tu hija, Helena?

La mencionada lo miró por varios segundos ya que tenía recuerdos gratos, para esbozar una sonrisa triste...

—Es especial en más de un sentido... —respondió

 _¡No estoy loca! — ¡Era mi comida inútil! ¡Nadie se come mi comida y vive para contarlo! — ¿Sarcástica yo...? ¡Nooo! Para nada... — Yo. No. Soy. ¡DRAMATICA! — No way bitch, soy mucho mejor que tú Z(o_ _-o_ _)_

Todo eso era lo que se le venía a la mente a la mujer, algo que hizo reír a Chris...

—Bien, creo que nunca pensé que la exageración, el sarcasmo, el dramatismo y todo lo demás podrían convivir en una sola persona de forma estable.

—También puede ser completamente lo opuesto, llegando a ser calmada, humilde, sincera... valiente en todo sentido al punto de llegar a arriesgar su vida por salvarme...

— ¿De quién o qué?

—Una psicópata... que tenía algo contra ella... no quiso decirme por qué pero la loca la odiaba bastante... un día iba a mi trabajo, mucho antes de mudarme aquí, unos sujetos me emboscaron... bajaron de un auto, me forzaron a salir y cuando desperté otra vez estaba dentro de un edificio abandonado, amarrada y amordazada con cinta...

Recuerdo que unos minutos después ella llegó... agarró mi teléfono para llamarla... recuerdo que estaba llorando mientras ella le hablaba a mi hija... retiró la cinta un poco para dejar que le hablara... luego volvió a colocármela... cuando colgó me miró de forma gélida y desquiciada y se fue... dejándome sola...

Horas después llegó Alicia cubierta para evitar que la reconociera porque quería evitar que me angustiara... —toma pausa, él escuchaba sorprendido, prosigue —cuando me vio, se puso alegre de ver que estaba ilesa, sus ojos de hecho daban gracias al cielo de verme bien, en ese momento en el que estaba tan cerca de comenzar a desatarme... regresó...

Ambas comenzaron a pelearse hasta tomarse de los pelos... y en cierto momento logró aturdir a Alicia... aprovechó eso para arrojarla a una silla y amarrarla... —unas lágrimas llegaron —no sé si pasaron solo... minutos u horas pero... ella la torturaba física y psicológicamente... dejándome forzada a ver cómo la destruía lentamente...

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, Helena limpiaba las lágrimas e intentaba calmarse... él pasó su mano detrás de la espalda de la pelirroja, dijo:

—Tranquila Laney... —dijo, preguntándose de dónde salió eso —recuerda que ya pasó... el pasado es pisado...

Ella se colocó sobre su pecho, él la abrazó consoladora y protectoramente, solo liberaba las lágrimas aguantando el llanto, solo descargaba ese tanque de agua salada que amenazaba con destruirse en cualquier momento...

—No sé cómo pero logró soltarse... cansada... magullada... malherida pero estaba suelta... —dijo ella aún en sus brazos —nuevamente se agarraron a golpes aunque a diferencia de la vez anterior, Alicia era quien estaba a la delantera... al final logró noquearla dándole un golpe fuerte con una varilla de hierro... me soltó... se disculpó... para acabar en el suelo inconsciente... sus amigos llegaron un rato luego, diciendo que estuvieron buscándonos todo el día... la policía llegó también con unos paramédicos... afortunadamente salió viva... tres meses decidí rehacer mi vida viniendo aquí... —acabó por fin

—Increíble... —murmuró el oji-celestes sorprendido —sinceramente... no... no puedo imaginar algo así... tu hija es una heroína...

Ambos se separaron, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la mujer... era cierto, era una verdadera heroína... Por lo que quedaba del trayecto fue contándole de algunas cosas como el hecho que su hija era una experta en artes marciales y baile hip-hop, una melómana que dominaba varios instrumentos de cuerda y vivía la mayor parte del tiempo oyendo y tocando música, además de andar siempre con un par de headphones. Le hacía feliz recordar cuán alegre y energética llegaba a ser cuando quería, era como una bola de energía constante por más que tuviese sus arranques de ira de vez en cuando...

— ¿Qué tanto nos quiere?

—Bastante, les tiene mucho afecto ya que tu música le sirvió de apoyo en miles de ocasiones.

—No es solo mi música, y no la culpo porque nuestras músicas sean sexys, o que hablen del sexo desenfrenado, amor obsesivo, tirarse de un avión sin paracaídas, matar gente haciendo que un fuerte torrente de sangre les suba a la cabeza, hacer preguntas matemáticos estúpidos, causar guerras, vida gay y suicidio —dijo intentando no reírse

Helena empezó a reírse a carcajadas por lo dicho por nuestro querido rubio británico, hasta ella sabía de qué trataban las canciones de Coldplay, eso era lo más divertido del caso...

—Eres tonto —dijo ella sonriendo

—Ya estaba seguro que hasta tú sabías de qué trataban nuestras canciones —respondió él sonriendo — ¿qué más hay sobre nuestra "amante"?

—Hablas de mi hija... —él la miró con cara de "lo sé", continúa —Los tiene en una enorme habitación lleno de marketing, posters, Cd's de los álbumes, vinilos, singles y EP's, entre otras cosas más. Las tiene en una habitación escondida de su cuarto, y es el lugar más sagrado para ella... aunque en la habitación que tiene en casa de su mejor amigo-novio, tiene toda una parte llena de las copias de cada uno de los Cd's que tiene en su otra habitación.

— ¿Qué pasaría si algo pasara con sus álbumes?

—Depende, si se rompen por algún accidente primero anda como pavo por todas partes antes de repararlos. Si alguien los rompe, escóndete...

*Flashback*

Era una hermosa tarde en una isla en medio del océano Atlántico, el sol brillaba, el cielo estaba despejado, las aves... mejor dicho un híbrido entre aves y ratas hacían sonidos de loros gritones... un día relativamente perfecto...

 _¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Un fuerte grito fue audible en todo el lugar, el de una joven, si vamos a una casa cuyo buzón de correos marcaba como "Los Lockwood", podemos ver cómo la cámara se acerca a una de las habitaciones, una habitación con diseños para un niño, podíamos ver a una joven alta, cabello negro y largo... resumiendo era la hija de Helena.

Helena: — ¡Alicia! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Ella se paró con cara de shock e histeria, de hecho se volteó con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, entre sus brazos tenía algo...

Alicia: — ¡Alguien rompió mi Cd de _A Rush Of Blood To The Head_!

Algo cómico era que si íbamos afuera, podíamos ver a un cuervo volando y graznando, también dando la impresión de estar diciendo "Idiota, idiota"...

Helena: — ¿Y solo por eso te desesperás...?

Alicia: —Heztho hez uhno dhe miz vevez

No evitó poner una mano sobre su rostro en señal de desesperación, la joven abrió un baúl, sacando un enorme martillo, el mango medía al menos un par de metros mientras que la pesa aparentaba pesar al menos 50 kilos, ese peso por el hecho de parecer hecho de metal, lo más divertido del caso era que lo estaba levantando como si pesara una pluma...

Helena: — ¿Segura que fue...?

Alicia: —He did it...

La joven salió con el descomunal martillo sobre el hombro, la mujer la siguió, cuando ella abrió la puerta, lanzó un fuerte grito al aire...:

Alicia: —¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALARCÓN!

Todo el mundo quedó en plan "Conchetumare" al escuchar el grito de guerra de la hija de nuestra querida protagonista, en algún lugar de aquella isla se podía ver a un joven rubio de piel morena y ojos verdes correr por su vida...

Lo último que se podía ver, eran pequeñas nubes de polvo con forma de hongo cada 10 metros más o menos... a causa de los martillazos que nuestra querida amiga Alicia quería propinarle...

*Fin flashback*

Chris solo estaba mirando con la típica cara de "What the Fuck...?" gracias a la pequeña anécdota de su amiga allí presente, realmente pensaba que exageraba un poco...

— ¿Un martillo gigante...?

—Créelo o sorpréndete cuando la veas cargando ese martillo. Y si lo haces corre por tu vida y escóndete, cuando agarra esa cosa no se detiene hasta cansarse o aplastar su objetivo, es uno de dos. Además, ya no es mi problema si no me crees.

No sabía si reír nerviosamente o solo quedarse callado, tampoco si opinar al respecto en que era bastante bizarro el oír que alguien lograse usar semejante martillo como si nada... decidió simplemente no buscar entrar en detalles por si acaso...

—Ok... ¿y si de casualidad toda su colección se viese afectada? —preguntó

Se imaginó la situación, primero iba a quedar paralizada, observando su colección como si el apocalipsis zombi hubiese explotado; luego gritaría, lloraría histéricamente para agarrar el martillo e ir por el mismo muchacho del que Helena habló antes mientras causaba destrucción masiva a un nivel superior al de Godzilla... ella sabía bien que siempre por alguna razón, cada vez que tocaba la colección de Alicia o de una amiga suya también Coldplayer, de alguna manera termina rompiendo algo...

—Creo que... no querrías averiguarlo... ni yo... pero solo imagina a ella con el martillo, agregando destrucción masiva...

Intentó imaginarse la situación en la que aquello pasara, pero no llegó a visualizarlo, era un tanto... difícil de hecho, por lo que no podía imaginarlo...

—Mejor dejémoslo así —dijo él

—Como quieras. Parece que te aterró.

—Solo no me la imagino con un martillo gigante, persiguiéndote y destrozando todo lo que encuentra.

—Como te dije antes, si no me crees ya no es problema mío.

Él empezó a reírse, ella alzó una ceja y lo miró, preguntando de forma no verbal la razón por la cual se estaba riendo tanto, entonces nuevamente sus miradas se conectaron, quedando perdidos en la mirada del otro... lentamente comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, sus corazones se sincronizaron mientras latían con fuerza, ninguno de los dos estaba consciente de lo que hacía... un frenado repentino hizo que despertaran y golpearan contra los asientos del frente, golpeándolos un poco...

—Perdón, el idiota del frente paró de golpe —excusó Rob

Realmente parecía que estaba haciéndolo a propósito, al punto que dio la impresión de haberlo visto esbozar una sonrisa burlona, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban por hacer, así que se voltearon a lados diferentes en dirección a la ventana... notoriamente rojos de vergüenza

* * *

Por lo que quedó de camino, el par quedó en completo silencio, observando por la ventana... ella dejó que su mente divagara a algún lugar, pensando en cosas estúpida como por ejemplo en que Chris estaba enamorado de ella...

— _Espera... ¿por qué se supone que estoy pensando en eso...?_ —pensó confundida

Quería averiguar si esos sentimientos, cosquilleos o lo que fueren, sean realmente suyos o su mente le quería jugar una mala treta, también si ese peculiar brillo en los ojos del rubio era lo que aparentaba ser o si solo lo veía... no entendía bien lo que pasaba... obviamente era molesto al extremo...

— _Helena, ya llegamos..._

La voz de Chris la despertó de sus pensamientos, se fijó para ver que estaban en un estudio... nuestro rubio le ayudó a bajar del auto, ella solo... observaba...

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí...? —preguntó ella

—Bueno... vas a conocer al resto de Coldplay... —dijo un poco sonrojado —este... los chicos quieren conocerte... digamos que te mencioné ayer antes de pasar por Starbucks y... ya sabes...

Ambos avanzaron, cuando llegaron a la entrada, la mujer paró en seco, nerviosa...

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él

—Es que yo no...

— ¿...acostumbras a caminar entre famosos? ¿Rockstars? Acostúmbrate, ya que será bastante frecuente... ahora solo piensa que ya los conoces de antes. Keep calm and follow me...

Respiró profundo, aún algo nerviosa, entonces retomaron el camino a conocer al resto de los chicos...


	4. Chapter 4

Dentro del estudio ambos avanzaban hasta llegar a una puerta, ella pudo imaginar claramente, e incluso ver como un reflejo de cómo estaría su hija, lo cual sería saltar como si tuviese exceso de cafeína, pensando en que finalmente tendría la oportunidad de conocer a su banda favorita.

— ¿Pensando en alguien? —preguntó el rubio

Ella lo observó, él sonreía, Helena estaba algo nerviosa, el oji-celestes puso una mano sobre su hombro indicándole que solo se calmara... ese brillo estaba presente nuevamente allí en su mirada, bien escondida pero aún presente... sonríe, gira el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola, adentro estaban —aparte de varios instrumentos de distintos tipos— los miembros de una de las bandas británicas más importantes más una persona extra, ellos la observaron como analizándola, sonríen...

—Hola chicos —saluda él

—Hola —saludan los otros

—Chicos, ella es Helena —presentó Chris

—Es un placer, soy Will Champion —dijo Will parándose y pasando la mano —, el del gorrito verde, ojos verdes, con cara de niño que no romperá jamás un plato y barba de ov... —el descrito lo fulminó con la mirada, diciéndole que no dijera la palabra —hombre macho pecho peludo... es Jonny "Jay" "Jon" "JonnyBoy" Buckland, el azabache escocés codiciado por todas las fans del mundo es Guy Berryman, y el último, el de los cachetes inflados es...

—Phil Harvey —interrumpió —, el sabio, elegante y aterrador sujeto que les dice qué hacer a estos niños de 7 años.

Extendió su mano buscando saludarla, ella lo tomó con una sonrisa; realmente le llamaba mucho o bastante la atención ver los enormes y rojos cachetes del mánager, al punto que le hizo pensar que su abuela le pellizcaba los cachetes cada vez que lo veía, y que aún lo hacía, realmente tampoco entendía el porqué lo de "aterrador", tal vez lo averiguaría, si así pasaba, ya sabrían quién llegaba a dar más miedo entre los dos.

—Entonces tú eres la famosa Helena —dijo Guy —, Chris no paraba de hablar de ti o tu comida, y así estuvo todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí el día de ayer.

Un ligero rubor apareció, miró al rubio que miraba para otra parte junto a un sonrojo ligero en su rostro... estaba sorprendida por ese hecho... dejando eso de lado se presentó formalmente a los chicos, sentándose en un sillón, a su lado se sentó Chris, el mánager se paró y salió con una sonrisa cargada de picardía, al igual que Jonny ocultaba aquello. Estuvieron hablando de cosas bastante tranquilos, con bromas ocasionales hasta el mediodía, donde todos sin falta sintieron hambre, más nuestra protagonista por haber desayunado mal esa mañana, nuestro rubio británico favorito se quejaba por querer un poco de la comida de Helena, cosa que la sonrojó, lo mejor que hicieron fue pedir a domicilio algo de _Taco Bell_ , el cual llegó un par de horas después porque el repartidor que les tocó era nuevo y no muy bueno con las direcciones, así que ahora podíamos verlos disfrutando de un delicioso taco.

—Que rico... —dijo ella —es la primera vez que pruebo un taco.

— ¿En qué planeta vives? ¿Cómo que nunca probaste un taco? —preguntó Will

—No soy mexicana, soy sudamericana, y no, nunca lo hice, ahora veo de lo que me perdía.

— ¿Tu hija es fan de la comida? —preguntó Chris mordiendo su taco

—Bastante, pero es muy quisquillosa con algunas cosas, tiene muy afinado su olfato y gusto... se da cuenta cuando la comida está picante, muy condimentado o algo parecido, cosa que realmente odia.

—Princesita —dijo el rubio

—Es hipersensible, literalmente tiene el olfato y gusto de perro...

Rieron con lo dicho, algún rato más tarde, cuando acabaron de comer y arrojar la basura al tacho, comenzaron a hablar de algo: proezas. Uno de los ejemplos más conocidos del mundo era Chris más una cocina y el posterior resultado, nunca jamás volvió a acercarse a la cocina después de intentar cocinar. Helena comentó que cuando era joven era bastante traviesa, en una ocasión casi incendia accidentalmente el techo de la casa de su abuela —el cual en una época era de paja— con unos petardos junto con sus tíos, dejar que un sapo le orinara en los ojos para saber si se quedaría ciega, cortarle los bigotes al gato, entre otras cosas. La cosa que los chicos jamás en la vida olvidarían era algo tan infantil y absurdo, que bautizaron como la "Carrera de armas"...

*Flashback* *Año 2007 (~°v°)~*

Era una bella tarde en algún lugar que no nos importa del mundo, sol brillante, pájaros cantando... en una casa alquilada podíamos escuchar gritos y una partida de video juegos, y posteriormente un "game over", si vamos adentro podemos ver a Chris con rizos y vistiendo su súper camiseta de flores jugando con Will en la Play Station 3.

Will: —Apestas Chris

Chris: — ¡No lo hago! —exclamó —El nivel bonus no era importante, es por eso que es un bonus.

Will: — ¡Tenemos que jugar este nivel por 42da vez por tu culpa! ¡Y todo porque también olvidas el bonus, idiota!

El rubio comenzó a quejarse hasta decir incoherencias —según Will—, cansado de escucharlo quejarse como nene de 5 años, le golpeó la cara con la almohada, en respuesta, lo noquearon con el control, el cual se partió de paso; justo en eso Jonny llegó buscando jugar con el ganador, cuando vio al baterista noqueado y al mando roto...

Jon: — ¡Mataste a mis dos mejores amigos!

Chris: — ¿Dos? —el oji-verdes levantó el mando —No puede ser en serio, Jon (-_-)

Jon: — ¡¿Acaso sueno serio?! —enojado le lanzó el control roto, haciendo que el rubio se escondiera en la cocina —No puedes esconderte para siempre Chris

?: —¡¿Por qué todo el mundo está gritando y tirándose basura mientras duermo?!

Guy apareció, en calzoncillos con forma de cuadrados que recordaban a la falda escocesa, Chris se asomó por donde estaba diciendo que sabía que bebió demasiado la noche anterior, pero que eran las 4pm...

Jon: —Perdón Guy, pero el tonto de Martin noqueó a Will y rompió nuestro control de PS3.

Curiosamente Will despertó, con unas vendas al costado de la cabeza, al escuchar que el mando de la PS3 estaba roto preguntó cómo demonios iban a jugar fútbol, por lo que Jonny simplemente respondió que no podían... Guy dijo que no era nada y podían jugar afuera, que podían comprar otro control el lunes y que solo era una consola... todos lo miraron con odio puro por lo dicho, sintiéndose amenazado fue a tirarse al escondite de Chris mientras el guitarrista y el baterista decían que podía volar... Básicamente era una sentencia de guerra.

Will: — ¡Reclamamos la mesa de la sala!

Chris: — ¡Está bien, la cocina es nuestra!

Todos se escondieron en sus respectivas defensas...

Guy: —Por supuesto, ¿por qué no hacemos esto oficial y estamos de acuerdo en el hecho que necesitamos matarnos unos a otros? Pero vamos a ganarles al menos. Soy muy joven para morir. Voy a vestirme, hacerme un sándwich y entonces les mostraremos.

El azabache escocés se paró y salió de su escondite, para su mala suerte fue descubierto por el bando de Jonny y Will, quienes dispararon con balas de pintura, los cuales esquivó por poco, rápidamente aprovechó y fue a su habitación, sacando a volar algo de ropa...

Guy: —No saben qué clase de cosas tengo. Se arrepentirán de esta guerra...

Mientras tanto en la sala podíamos ver al dúo Buckland - Champion arrojando cantidades enormes de globos de agua, Chris estaba solo...

Chris: — ¡Guy! ¡¿Qué demonios te toma tanto?!

El azabache estaba llegando con un arco y un carjac lleno de flechas, ahora vistiendo unos pantalones, el dúo atacante estaba quedándose sin municiones de globos, del lado del escocés y el inglés británico, podíamos ver a Chris aliviado al saber que al menos tenían municiones, Jonny gritó que no era todo lo que tenían, Guy se dispuso a ser sarcástico diciendo que los globos los asustó bastante...

Guy: —AAAAARGH *&# $# $#%t$y#^%$&%*

Chris: — ¿Qué pasó?

Guy: — ¡Me arrojaron un maldito cactus!

Jonny y Will subieron diciendo que no había nada mejor que esas plantas, entonces una flecha le quitó su gorro al oji-verdes, luego otra flecha atravesó su pecho, el lado derecho donde no estaba el corazón por cierto... lo que llamó más la atención para el lado del oji-celestes y el azabache, era el hecho de que ni le hizo daño, aparte de eso ambos estaban pensando en qué hacer, el rubio eligió algo.

Del lado del guitarrista y del baterista, ambos estaban debatiendo quién se arriesgaría a observar, entonces...

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Chris: —Te lo dije...

Nuestro rubio arrojó una oveja de felpa a la cabeza del oji-verde, como todos saben, Jon tiene miedo de las ovejas, el grito fue tan potente que literalmente se escuchó fuera de la vía láctea, al punto que una nave extraterrestre llegó a captar la señal proveniente de la inteligente-pero-aún-estúpida especie humana...

Will: —Viejo, es solo una...

Jon: — ¡Satán! ¡Lánzalo lejos antes que explote!

Will: —No seas idiota.

 _¡BAAAAAAAAAAA!_

La oveja explotó, para sorpresa del par, del otro lado podíamos ver a Guy y Chris protegiéndose con cascos, Chris tenía uno de guerra y Guy... bueno, parecía uno de aluminio con cuernos, además intentaba volver loco a Jonny haciendo sonidos de oveja, cabe destacar que esos dos estaban cargándose con un cañón, el rubio salió de su escondite mientras que los otros dos se cubrían de la explosión de cañón. El escocés debió taclear al rubio británico del barítono para salvarle la vida, y así estuvieron varios minutos...

Chris: — ¡¿Y ahora qué Guy?!

Guy: —¡No lo sé! ¡Dispararles!

Chris: — ¡¿Con qué?! ¡¿Tienes una pistola o algo?!

Guy: — ¡Obviamente!

Chris: — ¿Qué quieres decir con "obviamente"? ¿Por qué tienes todo esto?

Guy: — ¿Crees que puedo dormir pacíficamente todas las noches? —podíamos ver un flashback del pobre armado con un bate de béisbol, alambres de púas, un casco con pinchos, y otras cosas, murmurando que las fangirls estaban tratando de entrar y cagarlo, y podría a aparecer muerto un día —No tomo riesgos.

Ahora podíamos verlo usando un par de lentes estilo terminator, usando una metralleta y un cigarro encendido en la boca, el otro grupo disparó nuevamente, seguido de eso, nuestro bajista preferido salió y comenzó a disparar como si fuese un gánster, el otro par estaba oculto, Jonny se puso su gorra mientras sacaba de la pendeja nada un sable de luz, comenzando a desviar dramáticamente las balas hacia Guy, quien se agachó y comenzó a zarandear al rubio molesto.

Guy: — ¡¿Por qué demonios le compraste eso?!

Chris: —No sabía que era un jedi...

Jon: —No solo un jedi...

Ahora podíamos verlo transformado en Ghost Rider, aún sosteniendo su sable de luz, antes que pudiese hacer nada, le lanzaron un cuchillo al ojo, el cual fue cortesía de Chris, nuestro guitarrista se escondió otra vez, Will le sacó el cuchillo y le dijo que la forma de Rider lo protegería, pero que ahora se arrepentirían. Del otro lado podíamos ver que el rubio estaba arrepentido por haberle tirado un cuchillo a Jonny, de pronto una granada apareció en su mano, después de un rápido "juego" de papa caliente con la granada, arrojaron el arma al suelo y lo cubrieron con el casco de guerra, donde explotó, como ninguno de los dos ya no soportaban más la situación, se lanzaron para agarrarse a golpes, un rato después de golpearse, y decir cosas estúpidas como "admira mis habilidades de karate", algo atravesó una pared, el cual era un tanque de guerra, el estruendo los hizo parar...

?: —Soldado Harvey al servicio

Los cuatro estaban agarrándose del cuello, sucios, llenos de suciedad y con algo de sangre... si preguntan de dónde sacó Phil el tanque de guerra, solo Dios sabrá...

Jon: — ¡¿Phil?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

Phil: —Estaba conduciendo con este bebé a la tienda de suministros para comprar algunas cosas y cuando conduje por aquí vi alguna que otra cosa ocurriendo... entonces pensé "tengamos una visita rápida y algo de café"... ¡Y yo esperaba ver a un grupo de adultos pero aparentemente que incluso fuera de un negocio musical ustedes chicos no pueden quedarse solos! ¡Deberían estar avergonzados por matarse entre ustedes!

Guy: — ¡Lo... sentimos Phil! Pero... ehm... parece que no pudimos...

Phil: Olvídenlo, olvídenlo, no quiero oírlo. No quiero ponerme de mal humor. Por que miren, compré esta piña :3 —los tres se miraron con cara de "¿ok...?" —Ustedes chicos ni siquiera se merecen ver a esta belleza. ¡Vine aquí a parar esta niñería de la carrera de armas de una vez y para siempre! —saca un botón — ¡Digan queso perras!

El mánager apretó el botón con el puño, lo último que podía destacarse de ese día, fue una explosión del tamaño de Hiroshima, la incógnita más grande fueron cómo en primer lugar, cómo la prensa internacional ignoró eso, lo segundo era que sobrevivieron, ilesos...

*Fin flasback (~°v°)~ *

Helena no sabía si debía seguir riéndose a carcajadas o callarse, eso fue lo más estúpido y absurdo que pudo haber escuchado en la vida, comparado con las grandes idioteces de su hija, Coldplay llegaba a otro nivel. Realmente quién diría que un control de Play Station 3 podría desencadenar una guerra dentro de una banda...

—Estos cuatro llegan a ser unos idiotas sin supervisión —dijo Phil

—Ya me doy cuenta... —respondió Helena algo más calmada —no creía que alguien llegaría a superar las más grandes idioteces jamás hechas por Alicia...

—Alicia es su hija —comentó el rubio —, y es nuestra fan.

Ella comentó que su hija era bastante loca, muy de hecho, comentando que a veces la retaban a comer chile picante por más que lo odiara, bombas de pintura a la habitación de su novio, retos estúpidos, una vez de hecho se organizó con un amigo suyo de España, un tal Rubén Doblas o algo así, el reto era grabar cómo molestaban a sus respectivos compañeros de vida, entre algunas cosas era tirar agua de la canilla mientras se bañaban con agua caliente, molestarlo mientras usaba el PS3 con la aspiradora, golpearlo con alguna cosa de goma... entre otras cosas... incluso les mostró algunos videos, que realmente les dio bastante risa, el mánager se puso de pie e indicó que era hora de ensayar un poco, Helena se puso de pie, dispuesta a esperar afuera, algo la detuvo, Chris la tomó de la muñeca, mirándola directamente a los ojos junto a una sonrisa pequeña, pidiéndole que se quedara con éstos...

Simplemente quedó perdida allí en la mirada, sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentarse otra vez, hipnotizada por los celestes que se fijaban directamente a ella... ese brillo estaba allí, ahora era una de súplica mezclada con algo más, aparte de parecer una de niño pequeño. Los chicos murmuraban cosas en lo que ellos estaban perdidos en el espacio, parpadeó, liberándose del dulce hechizo del rubio...

— ¿Y ahora de qué demonios hablan ustedes? —preguntó el oji-celestes fuera de onda

—Nada, no era nada —dijo Jon

El dúo se miró con una sonrisa, haciendo la misma expresión respondieron con un "sí, claro" completamente sarcástico. Los chicos se miraron otra vez y salieron afuera a hablar, dejándolos solos dentro de un silencio incómodo... lo mejor que podían hacer era pensar...

La pelirroja sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho, sintiéndose nerviosa... sintió algo sobre su frente, luego sobre sus labios... las sensaciones del día anterior se presentaron de pronto, si estaban allí era porque pasó y no estaba dentro de su imaginación... sin darse cuenta se puso ligeramente colorada, recordar el "beso de buenas noches" de la noche anterior la hizo sentir extraña... y cuando abrió los ojos para ver de quién se trataba... estaba sola...

—Estás pensando en... —dijo él

Esa voz tan madura pero algo infantil la trajo de vuelta al mundo real, lo miró algo confundida, de pronto sintió algo cálido sobre la mejilla... el oji-celestes pareció moverse de su lugar, pero estaba allí a su lado, observándola con curiosidad de saber en qué pensaba... ¿será que acaso estaba volviéndose loca?

—Algunas cosas nada más... —respondió ella —no es importante de hecho, solo si me faltaban algunas cosas en casa.

— ¿Estás 100% segura de eso?

—No te preocupes, estoy muy segura.

El rubio comenzó a hacer chistes tontos, haciéndola sonreír...

—Tardé cerca de un minuto buscando una o varias palabras apropiadas para expresar o explicar lo más similar posible lo que siento al ver esta publicación y luego de una rigurosa y escrutinia indagación llegué a la decisión inherente que por efecto debo declamar y afirmar que luego de lo antes mencionado en este párrafo es claro que llego a la conclusión de que no sé qué mierda estoy diciendo. —dijo el rubio

Eso sí mató de risa a ambos, era algo curioso de cómo era que lograba hacerla reír sin mucho esfuerzo, ocurriendo lo mismo que en la camioneta, la mirada de ambos estaba bastante cerca del otro, todo a su alrededor desapareció de su mente, dejándose llevar por el ambiente tan tranquilo y destensado en el que se encontraban, acercaron sus labios... entonces...

— ¡Buenos días!

En algún lugar del cosmos, un sujeto que decía esa frase estornudó, Phil abrió la puerta de una patada a propósito, con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro, el susto que metió al dúo los hizo golpearse la frente contra el del otro y saltar un metro sobre el aire, cabe mencionar que Chris cargaba a Helena, ambos ardieron de rojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaban muy cerca de hacer...

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó el mánager con una sonrisa pícara

—C'est une honte qu'ils ne veulent pas admettre qu'ils aiment —dijo Guy en francés, brazos cruzados y rostro de "tengo razón"

Chris le respondió también en francés, su rostro era color rojo tomate intenso, el otro le respondió en el mismo idioma y así fue por un rato, Helena se maldijo por no entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaban diciendo, la ligera discusión acabó cuando el rubio no supo qué responderle al escocés, dejándolo así con la última palabra.

— ¿Entonces qué van a tocar? —preguntó Phil

—Swallowed in the sea —respondió el oji-celestes al toque

Básicamente ni él estaba seguro del por qué demonios dijo eso, solo se le salió... tal vez estaba un poco nervioso... el resto se miró y con un gesto de "ok" agarraron sus respectivos instrumentos y comenzaron...

 _You cut me down a tree and brought it back to me_  
 _And that's what made me see where I was going wrong_  
 _You put me on a shelf and kept me for yourself_  
 _I can only blame myself, you can only blame me..._

 _And I could write a song a hundred miles long_  
 _Well, that's where I belong and you belong with me_  
 _And I could write it down or spread it all around_  
 _Get lost and then get found, or swallowed in the sea..._

La voz de Chris era muy melodiosa, Alicia ya tenía puntos a su favor, su pulso fue calmándose hasta quedar mucho más tranquila, básicamente sintiendo paz...

 _You put me on a line and hung me up to dry_  
 _And darling that's when I decide to go to see_  
 _You cut me down to size and opened up my eyes_  
 _Made me realize what I could not see_

 _And I could write a book the only they'll say that shook_  
 _The world and then it took, it took it back to me_  
 _And I could write it down, or spread it all around_  
 _get lost and then get found, and you'll come back to me_

 _Not swallowed in the sea_

El tiempo y el mundo era extraño, sentía que ambos de alguna manera a la hora de conocerse se salvaron de alguna cosa en particular... obstáculos en la vida y que existían por algo... algunas cosas hacían sabias a otras... las cosas siempre pasan por algo...

 _And I could write a song a hundred miles long_  
 _Well, that's where I belong, and you belong with me_  
 _The streets you're walking on, a thousand houses long_  
 _Well that's where I belong and you belong with me_

 _Oh what good is it to live, with nothing left to give_  
 _Forget but not forgive, not loving all you see_  
 _All the streets you're walking on, a thousand houses long_  
 _Well that's where I belong, and you belong with me_

 _Not swallowed in the sea_  
 _You belong with me, not swallowed in the sea_  
 _Yeah you belong with me, not swallowed in the sea..._

La canción acabó, Chris miraba con una sonrisa cálida a la mujer, con un par de fulminantes ojos celestes, ella sonrió, los chicos sonrieron con picardía...

— ¿Desde cuándo son novios ustedes los tórtolos? —preguntó Will

Ambos lo fulminaron con la mirada, el baterista permaneció sereno ante las miradas asesinas del dúo, él como los otros lo sabía, que cierto par no iba a admitirlo a la ligera: Helena y Chris se atraían más que como amigos...

...

...

...

Al final del día ambos estaban preparados para regresar a Malibú, entonces Will apareció con cara de malas noticias:

—Vengo a avisarles que hay una horda de reporteros allí afuera

Ambos se limitaron a suspirar desesperados, si es que los veían juntos acabarían en internet y cierta hija de su mamá estaría acosándolos por mínimo tres años, mientras que al rubio le caerían escándalos, quería evitarse ante todo traerle algún que otro problema a su amiga con ese tema. De pronto el foco se le prendió...

—Helena... ¿qué tan pesada eres?

...

Fuera del estudio había una horda como dijo el baterista, apenas vieron a Chris y atacaron con cámaras y preguntas, el hombre tenía una enorme mochila que parecía moverse, cosa que obviamente no pasó desapercibido, abrió la puerta y arrojó la mochila, que chocó contra la puerta con algo de fuerza y cayó directamente al piso, subió al auto, el chofer encendió el motor, y se pusieron en marcha dejando atrás una fondo de flashes, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos abrió la mochila, de allí salió Helena, quien se agarró de la cabeza ya que se había dado un fuerte golpe contra la puerta porque el oji-celestes la arrojó algo fuerte...

—Qué buen plan... incluido el arrojarme contra la puerta... —dijo Helena "un poco" molesta

—Perdón pero debía hacerlo parecer natural —excusó el rubio —, no puedes enojarte conmigo y básicamente me debes un favor.

Ella salió de la mochila, dejándolo en el piso, cruzándose de brazos y sin decir alguna palabra, se quedó mirando a la ventana, evidentemente molesta, el rubio suspiró, frunció el seño y, sin medirlo, de la forma más fría y tajante que pudo, dijo:

—Sabes, no me importa, si no quieres hablarme está bien, muy, muy, _muy_ bien... no puedo creer siquiera que haya ayudado a una cretina estúpida como tú...

Haciendo el mismo puchero que la pelirroja, empezó a mirar la ventana enojado, sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo... las palabras le afectaron bastante, realmente era una estúpida, en vez de agradecerle porque le ayudó a evitar escándalo alguno, le reclamaba, se dio la vuelta y miró al rubio, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, intentaba no llorar, puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, con la voz algo temblorosa dijo:

—Chris yo... soy una estúpida, tú me ayudaste a escapar y evitar arruinar mi vida y yo... te agradezco así... como dijiste... soy una cretina estúpida y... entiendo que estés enojado conmigo... perdón...

Su voz sonaba a decepción, tristeza y culpa, volteándose triste para ocultar las lágrimas que estaban por bajar de sus ojos... las palabras de la mujer lo atravesaron duro y profundo en el corazón, ahora él se sentía mal por haberle hablado así a su amiga... se volteó a observarla, por más que estaba de espaldas se dio cuenta que estaba llorando en silencio, ahora que sí se sentía como uno de los idiotas más grandes sobre la tierra... a veces se odiaba, y más porque llegaba a ser tajante sin querer... acercándose a ella dijo:

—Helena yo... no era mi intención haberte hecho llorar...

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, ella se volteó un poco, revelando las lágrimas bajando, nuevamente miró a la ventana...

—Yo fui quien reclamó en vez de agradecer... —dijo ella —soy una tonta...

Chris la tomó de la cara y le secó las lágrimas, ella aún observaba con culpa en los ojos, él la abrazó... ella se hundió en su pecho y le abrazó un poco... sintió tranquilidad al sentir el cálido y protector cuerpo del rubio rodeándola, el corazón del oji-celestes latía tan tranquilamente al punto que olvidó la razón de su tristeza...

—Y yo fui quien te arrojó contra la puerta y te golpeó... así que es mi culpa...

Ella solo sonrió, al igual que el rubio británico del barítono, ambos podían jurar que incluso vieron sonreír al chofer.

...

...

...

Ambos habían regresado bastante rápido, la razón era porque ambos estaban totalmente encerrados en sus propios pensamientos, la mujer aún estaba intentando averiguar si esos sentimientos que estaban presentes en ella era lo que era, al igual que el brillo en los ojos de Chris...

 _Razones por las cuales no podía ser amor:_

1º) Era el Christopher Martin que su hija tanto admiraba.

2º) Llevaba un mes de divorcio, no creía probable que sería una especie de "instant-love". Además estaban los hijos de ambos, ella no era nada comparado con otras estrellas y esas cosas y tal vez era solo su imaginación.

3º) Estaban los "chuparazzis", los cuales no los dejaría tomar ni un respiro si llegaban a enterarse de algo, serían acosados para toda una vida

 _Pero_ :

Realmente ni aquello le parecía realmente suficiente para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

El amor llega a ser verdadero y caprichoso, ella lo sabe.

Su mente podía decirle "no te ilusiones, seguramente no te ama". Su corazón le decía otra cosa...

Simplemente su mente estaba confundida, hecho un revoltijo de cosas, suspiró profundamente... de pronto sintió algo sobre su mejilla, nuevamente algo suave y cálido sobre su mejilla... cosa que la hizo sonrojar un poco...

—Helena... ya llegamos...

Despertó del trance al oír lo dicho por el rubio, algo confundida ya que fue bastante rápido, pero así fue. Rob se bajó y le abrió la puerta, ayudándola a bajar, ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa y se fueron, ella entró a su casa. Fue al baño a despejar su mente, tratando de no pensar en esas cosas, casi en vano... cerró el grifo del agua, las preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente otra vez... ¿realmente estaba sintiendo lo que sentía? Y si así fuera... ¿Él sentiría lo mismo...? Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, descartando la segunda pregunta, creyéndolo imposible, además, recién se conocían de hace un par de días... quién sabría... teniendo en cuenta ese par de momentos del día... una llamada la distrajo...

Helena: — ¿Hola?

?: —Hola mami

Helena: — ¡Alicia! —exclama alegre — ¿Qué tal estás?

Alicia: —Bien, pasó algo de tiempo pero bueno, todo bien por aquí, solo... persiguiendo algunos cuantos conejos con destapa caños... —al fondo pudo escucharse un "¡daaaah!" y otros sonidos extraños —Jejeje... ¿y tú que tal estás?

Vacila en contestar, pudo oír lo que parecía algo siendo disparado, no un arma de fuego, sino una pistola destapa caños, dos segundos después responde...

Helena: —Bien, ¿pasa algo?

Alicia: —Si tardaste dos segundos en responder es porque algo te pasa, y yo sé que tú sabes que yo sé que sé cuando estás nerviosa o algo te pasa.

Sonríe un poco, pudo escuchar un grito de su hija al otro lado a la par que ese peculiar grito se oyó otra vez, luego a la joven haciendo el mismo grito nerviosa...

Helena: —Estoy cansada nomás... ¿cuándo vienes de visita?

Alicia: —Ah, mañana paso por Malibú a visitar, tengo también buenas noticias —pudo escuchar cómo maldecía en voz alta hacia quién sabrá dónde para luego hablar otra vez —. Perdón pero tengo que colgar, mañana te cuento lo que pasa ahora y las noticias, buenas noches y nos vemos mañana. _¡Conchetumare! ¡Cómete esto!_

La joven colgó, la mujer rió, sintiéndose feliz de volver a ver a su hija después de algún tiempo, al menos sería algo para poder distraerse, apagó la luz y se durmió... nuevamente antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sintió algo suave, cálido y húmedo sobre sus labios...

— _Buenas noches... Helena..._


	5. Chapter 5

Tercer día. 11:00 AM. Helena dormía profundamente, primero soñó en cosas raras y por algún motivo en particular también con la piña de Phil usando un tanque de guerra y disparando a los chicos, después de una enorme explosión en una ciudad tan incongruente como sus habitantes, su mente se puso negro… de pronto la imagen del rubio sentado se le vino a la mente, cuando él se volteó para observarla…

 _¡Ding, dong!_

El timbre la sacó del mundo de los sueños, pesadamente se levantó, estiró y fue a la puerta aún semi-dormida a ver quién venía llegando, cuando abrió, vio a Chris allí parado con una sonrisa de niño pequeño, la cual le hizo hacer lo mismo…

—Hola Chris… —dijo ella sonriendo

—Hola Helena :3 ¿Acaso te desperté? —pregunta

—No, ¿por?

—Son las once de la mañana y tienes cara de haberte despertado hace nada.

Se puso algo roja con lo dicho, carraspeó un poco y lo dejó pasar, él aún conservaba la sonrisa de niño pequeño, rápidamente fue a lavarse la cara, cepillar los dientes y su cabello, cambiarse de ropa y arreglar su habitación, regresando más presentable, llegó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, al lado del rubio oji-celestes.

—Muy bien, ya estoy ¿y tú cómo estás? —preguntó ella

—Estoy bien, tengo el día libre; sabes bien el motivo, con ganas de charlar un rato.

Una sonrisa le valió para afirmar que ella también buscaba lo mismo, por un buen rato estuvieron hablando de cosas de la vida, terminando por hablar nuevamente acerca de ellos, y comida. En cierto punto el rubio le arrojó una almohada a la cara, ella hizo lo mismo, acabando en una guerra de almohadas, hasta que después de un rato ella terminó sobre él, cansada, su espalda estaba sobre el estómago del rubio, quien parecía brillar de felicidad mientras observaba a la ventana…

 _¡Ding, dong!_

— **_¡Mami! ¡Soy Alice! ¡Ya llegué!_**

Blanca, más blanca que el papel mismo fue cómo se puso, se le había olvidado completamente que su hija, la fan más dedicada pero loca de la banda estaba de visita ese día… y en ese momento Christopher Martin estaba en su casa… para colmo ella estaba sobre él.

— ¡Ya voy amor! ¡Estoy arreglando algunas cosas! ¡Dame un rato!

Rápidamente se paró, Chris hizo lo mismo, observando a la puerta de entrada, para el otro segundo, antes que pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja puso su mano sobre su boca y lo arrastró a su habitación mientras cerraba la puerta, allí lo soltó.

— ¿Pero por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó acariciando su rostro

—No hables tan fuerte —dijo ella —, digo la verdad con que Alicia es hipersensible, y tengo confirmado que su audición también lo es cuando se concentra… escucha, si te ve aquí va a acosarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas, su padre que aún siente algo por mí pero yo no, va a venir como si fuese mi papá, además, si llega a gritar te aseguro que puede que llegues a quedar sordo, y es peor contigo porque tienes _tinnitus_ …

Él la observó por varios segundos directamente a los ojos, entonces asiente, ella le pidió que no hiciera ruidos fuertes o algo similar ya que sabía que Alicia creería que era un intruso o cualquier cosa similar, salió de la habitación en dirección a la puerta principal, abrió y vio a una joven alta de unos 19 años, cabello negro azabache largo hasta las rodillas recogido en una coleta, medía metro ochenta, flaca, en estado físico perfecto, piel de tez blanca, ojos cafés, camiseta negra con una "V" blanca pintada en el lado derecho, chaleco negro, jeans cortos con una baliza beige y un par de sandalias, por allí cerca del cuello se notaba lo que parecía ser una especie de tatuaje, un par de collares, uno que tenía la letra "A", y el otro era una guitarra que en la parte de arriba de la caja tenía un copo de nieve mientras que el mango poseía el signo de play… ¿mencioné una curiosa cola de mono marrón?

—Hola mami —dijo Alicia — ¿qué tal?

—Hola gorda, tanto tiempo… bien estoy, ¿y vos?

—Bien también, ¿qué hacías?

Arriba, el rubio estaba sentado sobre la cama de Helena, aburrido, piernas cruzadas, mirada aburrida, y hambriento, se tiró de espaldas y comenzó a jugar cualquier cosa que estuviese descargada en su iPhone, como _Candy Crush Soda Saga_ , _Turbo Dismount,_ el infame juego que todos conocen como _Flappy Bird_ o algo similar. De pronto un olor salvaje aparece, algo que todo el universo conoce como "comida"…

— _Helena está cocinando algo…_ —pensó — _Vamos a espiar un poco._

Miró a todos lados como si estuviesen espiándolo, se puso de pie, de puntillas salió y se dirigió a la planta baja, cuando llegó a la entrada del salón principal, el cual era un pasillo que dividía el salón principal de las escaleras, sintió con más fuerza el olor a comida, haciéndole gruñir aún más de hambre… sigilosamente miró a los lados para ver si no habían moros en la costa, como si estuviese en alguna escena blooper de Misión Imposible se dispuso a avanzar a la cocina, llegando al lado de la puerta, colocó su espalda contra la pared y con sumo cuidado se dispuso a observar, la joven estaba sentada de espaldas sobre una mesada, hablando animadamente con la mujer que estaba cocinando algo a la boloñesa…

— _Entonces tú eres la famosa Alicia, ¿eh?_ —pensó sonriendo, sus ojos de pronto se posaron en la curiosa cola de mono — _Espera un segundo… esa cola… ¿acaso…?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con una pregunta que la joven le hizo a su madre…

— ¿Cierto que ese tal Chris Martin vive por aquí?

—No lo sé —respondió la mujer con calma —, personalmente nunca lo vi rondando por este lugar, así que no puedo asegurártelo.

—Ah, que mal… si le conocías quería pedirte una foto con él…

—Le ibas a dejar sordo de un grito.

Las dos comenzaron a discutir un poco sobre ese tema, algo que al rubio le llamó bastante la atención fue la naturalidad con la que dijo que no se conocían, como si todo lo ocurrido en esos últimos dos días no hubiesen sido nada más que una ilusión o un sueño… nuevamente sus pensamientos se interrumpieron.

—Ma, viste que ya llevas un poquito más de un mes en este lugar y quería saber si de casualidad no tienes a alguien en la mira…

Clavó sus ojos directamente sobre la nuca de Helena, esperando su respuesta, al darse cuenta que se puso tensa, se respondió solito esa pregunta, incluso notó un fuerte sonrojo en ella, para luego disminuir a un suave rubor a causa de un suspiro…

—Creo que sí…

Amplió ambos ojos sorprendido… ¿por qué sentía que estaba ardiendo por dentro? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que tanto atacaba su cuerpo? Agitó su cabeza, conteniéndose las santas ganas de mandar todo al demonio, entrar y preguntar de quién se trataba, así que nuevamente colocó su espalda contra la pared…

— ¿En verdad? ¿Puedo conocerle? —preguntó Alicia

—No. —respondió tajante

— ¡Por favooor…! —suplicó — ¡No quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia se repita nuevamente lo que pasó con Wilson!

En lo que ambas discutían, él solo pensaba detrás de la pared, lentamente dejándose caer contra éste hasta tocar el piso… no lo comprendía… sus propios sentimientos eran demasiado confusos para estar seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo… ¿enamorada? ¿De quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿qué no era a él quien conoció primero después de mudarse a la ciudad? ¿le mintió? ¿Por qué? ¿Y quién demonios era Wilson? Miles de preguntas se juntaban en su mente, causándole un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

— _Ya cálmate de una vez Martin_ —se dijo _—, seguro que ha de haber una explicación para esto… ¿y si fingía…? No, su expresión lo expresó todo. Acaso… acaso…_

 _— **¿Por qué cocinas para tres?**_ —escuchó que preguntó la joven — **_¿Le estás esperando a tu platónico o qué?_**

Un rojo se puso en el rostro Chris, quien aparte de no estar seguro si era de ira o celos, aguantaba las santas ganas de pegar un grito al cielo.

—No; es para cenar, tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer esta tarde y no sé cuánto voy a tardar.

— _¡¿Tiene planes y ni siquiera me dijo?!_ —pensó furioso mientras mordía su camiseta _— ¡Seguramente será con el tipejo ese! Un segundo… ¿por qué siquiera me preocupo por la vida amorosa de Helena? ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

De pronto escuchó pasos en su dirección, Alicia salió y observó a todas partes antes de volver a meterse a la cocina, si movemos la cámara a otro lugar de la sala, podemos verlo cuerpo a tierra detrás del sillón, suspira profundamente y va al piso de arriba, ahora podemos ver a Chris moviendo sus piernas nerviosamente, junto a un tic en su ojo, se acostó boca abajo sobre la cama, agarró un par de almohadas, una de ellas lo puso sobre su cara, la otra lo puso sobre su cabeza, apretando fuertemente la almohada sobre su cabeza, se pudo escuchar un grito ahogado, y también podíamos verlo pataleando furiosamente.

Una hora después de estar de orejón en conversaciones de mujeres que no deberían de importarle en lo absoluto y esquivar a la hija de Helena, la comida estaba finalmente servida, y el oji-celestes estaba muy hambriento, la comida era spaghetti a la boloñesa, la peor parte de todo era que desde el pasillo de la escalera, estaba escuchando cómo los cubiertos chocaban contra los platos de porcelana…

—Extrañé tu comida… 3 — dijo Alicia con una sonrisa y con el plato vacío

—Y yo extraño que digas "Me encanta tu comida" —respondió Helena también con el plato vacío

— _El sentimiento es mutuo…_ —pensó el rubio

Helena rió un poco, ahora que se fijaba en su mano, pudo notar lo que parecía ser un anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de su hija…

— ¿Eso es un anillo de compromiso? —preguntó la mujer

La joven se puso colorada… nerviosamente sonríe…

—S-sí…

El rubio oji-celestes británico del barítono amplió los ojos en sorpresa, había algo de lo que estaba muy seguro acerca de los sentimientos de Helena… puede que por fuera estuviese feliz por su hija, pero por dentro estaba devastada por más feliz que se sintiese… se fijó hacia las dos mujeres y vio que estaban abrazándose alegres, pero notó también la tristeza de su amiga… la mirada de ambos se cruzó, ella tenía los ojos cristalinos tanto de felicidad como tristeza… el momento pareció haber sido congelado, aunque solo fueron pocos segundos antes que se soltaran…

—Que gusto por ti gordota… ¿Cuándo fue que…?

—Una semana… no te lo dije al momento porque quería que fuese una sorpresa… y la boda será en tres semanas…

Helena sonríe con ternura, de su bolsillo, la joven saca una invitación para pasársela con una sonrisa serena y feliz, ella la toma y lo abre, tenía un lugar para un acompañante por si quisiera llevarse a Chris… Alicia fue a la ventana para abrirla, aspira el suave aroma del océano, nuevamente se acerca a su madre… de pronto olisquea el aire, ella la observa confundida… observa hacia todas partes, luego a la cocina, luego al pasillo de la escalera… saca un par de guantes de combate y se los coloca lentamente…

— _Hay alguien en este lugar…_ —pensó la joven —Dame un rato. —dijo en voz alta

El rubio vio que empezó a acercarse a su dirección, cuando ella llegó, no había nada, desde el punto de vista de Alicia podíamos ver un rastro de humo azul subiendo por las escaleras, representando el aroma de Chris subiendo por las escaleras. La pelirroja iba detrás de su hija, se puso blanca cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siguiendo el rastro del rubio oji-celestes, pero al menos logró arreglárselas para volver a la normalidad antes que se diera cuenta, ella siguió hasta llegar a la habitación de su madre, el rastro corría por una buena parte del lugar, pero se cortaba, además, no había nadie en la habitación…

—Pero… —dijo Alicia —me pareció haber sentido el olor de alguien… y por alguna razón es bastante familiar… ¿alguien estuvo aquí antes que llegue?

—Sí, era el electricista, tuve un pequeño problema con una luz en el baño, pero ya está todo —mintió un poquito nerviosa

—Ok…

El celular de Alicia sonó, contesta, primero hace que es un número equivocado, gruñe, zapatea, suspira rendida, gruñe otra vez, se desespera, replica furiosa y finalmente cuelga para volver a zapatear furiosa.

—Tu papá quiere…

—Una reunión de mierda otra vez… demonios… iba a ayudarte con los trastes para salir de compras después… pero bueno… hablamos mami…

—Te acompaño a la puerta entonces…

—No hace falta…

Antes que pudiese responder, escuchó la puerta del frente cerrándose, posteriormente algo alzado vuelo, lo que tenía frente a ella era solo la imagen que se disolvió de su hija, sobre el suelo había una nota que decía solo unas palabras: "Te quiero mucho…". Ahora estaba sola en la habitación, con su hija de alguna manera echándole en cara que era mucho mejor en el ámbito amoroso que ella y ya no la necesitaba más, cerró la puerta de su habitación, las lágrimas fluyeron de su rostro, lentamente comenzó a quebrarse mientras dejaba caer libremente las lágrimas… estaba feliz, claro, pero aún dolía el hecho de haber estado tanto tiempo ausente en su vida…

Retrocede y se sienta sobre su cama comenzando a llorar con los recuerdos que pasaron acerca de la infancia de su hija, cuando eran solo ellas dos contra el mundo… ¿qué pasó con esos tiempos? Es como si estuviese viéndola como una niña de ocho nuevamente, con una sonrisa sin dientes por la edad, y de pronto parpadea, la ve sonreír como una joven de 19 años, con heridas pero aún de pie y sonriendo… a su lado apareció una mano sosteniendo un pañuelo, se volteó y vio a Chris observándola con esos ojos celestes, que parecían comprender perfecto la situación… Helena lo tomó, limpiándose la cara y luego la nariz, él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, ella le devolvió el abrazo, comenzando a llorar… las lágrimas mojaban su camiseta, pero a él no le molestaba, solo buscaba consolarla…

— _Lights will guide you home… and ignite your bones… And I will try… to fix you…_ —canto Chris

Finalmente se calmó, el rostro de la pelirroja estaba rojo por el llanto…

—Gracias Chris… —dijo con voz quebradiza

—No hay de qué… —dijo él

Se separaron, ella fue al baño, sus manos temblaban, al igual que su cuerpo entero, cinco minutos después logró relajarse por completo, entonces salió del baño pero no encontró más al rubio oji-celestes, bajó las escaleras lentamente ya que aún no estaba del todo bien, entró a la sala y lo encontró comiéndose la porción extra que había preparado, la parte más divertida de todos era verlo caminar por toda la sala con el plato en mano, no evitó reírse un poco, cuando él se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por una Helena con mejor humor, miró con cara de niño pillado con las manos en la masa, la otra cosa divertida era verlo con un par de fideos colgando de sus labios, los cuales se comió…

—Perdona, pero en verdad estoy hambriento… —excusó

Simplemente se rió más, algo que indicó que no le importaba, era la sonora carcajada que estaba soltando en el momento. Una vez que acabó, la ayudó a lavar y secar los cubiertos, para terminar ambos acostados sobre dos sofás diferentes, ella sobre un sofá cama, y él sobre el más grande, ambos mirando al techo, el reloj marcaba la una y algo de la tarde.

—Entonces tu hija tu hija va a casarse… —dijo Chris —y tú estás feliz pero triste porque de repente tu hija está dispuesta a formar una nueva familia… no te culpo por lo que sientes, de hecho creo que estaría igual cuando Apple y Moses se casen…

—Oh… —se limitó a murmurar — ¿En dónde demonios te habías escondido?

—Tu ropero —ella lo miró extrañada, él no la vio así que no podía opinar al respecto, solo curvó una sonrisa de niño pequeño que hizo una travesura —, ¿ni siquiera te diste cuenta que estaba usando uno de tus perfumes para esconder mi olor de tu hija? Cuando vi que lo que decías del olfato de tu hija era cierto, fui a tu ropero y me rocié perfume.

— ¿De dónde sabías que funcionaría? —preguntó Helena

—Todos saben que las presas ocultan su olor con otra cosa para evitar ser atrapados —respondió Chris

Nuevamente esbozó una sonrisa de niño pequeño que tuvo una gran idea, de hecho estaba mostrando todos los dientes, la respuesta por algún motivo hizo sonreír a la pelirroja.

—Laney, ¿podría hacerte una pequeña pregunta? —preguntó el rubio

— ¿Laney? ¿por qué me llamas así? —preguntó ella

—No sé… ¿pero puedo preguntarte algo?

* * *

 ***Punto de vista de Chris***

* * *

—Está bien —respondió

—Muy bien, solo quisiera saber si… —un rojo intenso apareció en mi rostro, no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo, pero como ya pregunté no hay vuelta atrás —bueno, si te gusta alguien…

¿Se lo pregunté? ¿De verdad se lo pregunté? ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡¿Por qué demonios me interesa su vida amorosa?! Ella y yo nos conocimos hace tres días, solo somos amigos, no debería tomarme esto a pecho… creo…

—No… no me gusta nadie… —me respondió

¿Le dijo a su hija en cara que sí le gusta alguien y a mí no me lo quiere decir? ¿Qué me estás ocultando? Un segundo… me digo que no me importa y le pregunto si sí o si no… voy a gritar como loco por esto en cualquier momento…

—Oh… perdón por preguntar… solo pensaba que si tu hija es feliz con alguien tú también deberías serlo con alguien que te ame de verdad… —le dije con toda sinceridad

—No tengo suerte con ese ámbito… —dijo —la última persona que estuvo conmigo fue un estorbo en más de un sentido que se quedó mucho tiempo en mi casa, no fue hasta lo de Alicia que finalmente decidí echarlo… luego ver cómo dejaba de necesitarme… allí me mudé… además no conozco a nadie más que a ustedes…

No respondí, solo miraba al techo con un dolor de cabeza que hacía retumbar mi cerebro…

— ¿Planes para la tarde? —pregunté

—No, pero le mentí a Alicia diciéndole que sí.

Nuevamente no respondí, quedándome con algo de duda, sabía que en verdad me estaba ocultando algo…

—Debo irme, recordé que tengo algunos recados de Gwyneth —dije, mentí —. Cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas, y si quieres hablar siempre estaré allí para ayudarte…

Se pone de pie, al igual que yo, sonríe y me acompaña a la puerta, puse una sonrisa falsa, cuando cerró la puerta borré la sonrisa y fui a casa pensando en todo esto que pasó en solo tres días… estaba confundido, muy confundido, mis sentimientos son una batidora desastrosa, lo odio, no entiendo el por qué estoy tan interesado en su vida amorosa…

Voy a volverme loco con esta situación… admito muchas cosas en estos tres días… muchas cosas… también que me dolió haber sido tan cortante con ella el día de ayer… lo mejor que hice fue ir a mi habitación y golpearme la cabeza contra alguna cosa dura con tal de sacarme todo esto de la mente, como no funcionó, lo más simple que pude hacer en el momento fue sentarme en el alféizar del ventanal… ¿sabían que mi ventana daba tanto hacia al mar como a la casa de Helena? Sí, así era… el viento del océano hacía que me calmara algo más, cosa que estaba necesitando bastante, eh…

Y saben…

Sea lo que sea que esté sintiendo…

Admito que me está gustando bastante…


	6. Chapter 6

Las semanas volaron rápido, en ese tiempo el dúo Martin-Galiano se había hecho más cercano de lo que ya aparentaban ser en un inicio, aunque cuando estaban separados, una oleada de dudas los asaltaba de todos lados y sin compasión alguna…

Algo que les llamaba la atención era que los paparazis no estaban acechando a nadie en los últimos días, mucho menos a Chris, lo cual era bastante extraño, pero de todas formas era lo mejor de todo…

La verdad que la llegada de Helena a la vida de Chris tuvo un impacto positivo, devolviéndolo a su etapa feliz pre-divorcio, además de eso, Phil y Jonny se unieron para molestarlos diciendo que eran novios y cosas así, casi de mala gana terminaron por acostumbrarse. Lo otro era que el grupo de The Voice invitaban a todos los chicos a hacer desastre a alto nivel, para después acabar limpiando todo antes de irse, además al rubio se le había hecho costumbre comer algo en casa de su amiga, mañana, tarde, noche… al parecer le encantó su comida…

Hablando del rey de Roma, cada vez que ambos estaban solos, sentía algo suave sobre su frente o mejilla, cuando lo observaba solo veía un brillo desconocido mezclado con cierta timidez, junto a una pequeña sonrisa, luego también estaba su "ángel de la guarda", quien cada noche antes de quedarse dormida, le daba un beso en los labios… pero cuando abría los ojos para poder verlo, se encontraba sola, sin el más mínimo rastro de vida aparte de ella… y era algo que le dejaba con la sensación de poseer a un admirador secreto, de hecho uno de esos días amaneció con una nota sobre la mesita de luz escrito a computadora:

 _I love you, I know who are you, but I'm wondering if you love me like I do…_

 _Love: Your secret admirer…_

Finalmente llegó el momento, el día anterior a la boda el dúo se despidió como si nunca más volverían a encontrarse, solo unos minutos después que se apartaran, Alicia llegó con una sonrisa de felicidad, en la casa Martin, desde lo alto, en una de las habitaciones podíamos ver al rubio apoyando sus brazos sobre el alféizar, y su cabeza sobre sus brazos, observando la escena con cierto dejo de tristeza, ella notó eso y lo miró con una sonrisa triste, hizo lo mismo hasta que la joven apareció con una maleta y se largaron…

La noche cayó, era la despedida de soltero de ambos jóvenes, ambos en distintos lugares de Nueva York, todas las amigas de la joven estaban en un cabaret exclusivo para las mujeres, viendo a tipos sexys haciendo strippers, todas vitoreaban a los bailarines, Helena observaba perdida, pensando en otras cosas como cierto rubio de ojos celestes… su celular vibró, mensaje de Chris…

Chris: Hola Laney!

Helena: Hola Chris

Chris: Cómo estás? ^-^

Helena: Bien… en la despedida de soltera de Alice…

Chris: Alice? Ah! Tu hija, no?

Helena: Sí, sus amigos la llaman de esa forma…

Chris: Ok, me imagino que también hay strippers, ¿no?

Helena: … Tal vez sí…

Chris: Imagíname apareciendo en el escenario…

No tenía idea por qué habrá dicho eso, de pronto escuchó que las chicas gritaron con fuerza, observa al escenario, para su más grande sorpresa, Chris salió detrás de la cortina, vistiendo una camiseta cualquiera, pantalones y botas, comenzando a bailar sensualmente, quitándose la camiseta para revelar músculos bien formados, antes de arrojarlo a un costado, colocando su trasero contra el poste, de la misma forma en la que se quitó la camiseta, lo hizo con los pantalones, quedando en calzoncillos con diseños de besos de mujer… sutil y sensualmente comenzó a bailar en el caño, sin sacarle la vista del frente… se puso roja por tal vez ustedes ya sabrán qué, luego de parar, bajó al escenario en dirección suya, ese par de ojos celestes eléctricos observándola con picardía y lujuria… Helena no se movió, solo se quedaba quieta hasta que el rubio llegó a su lado, suavemente puso su mano debajo de su barbilla y acercó sus labios a su mejilla… una piel de gallina lo invadió al sentir el cálido aliento allí y luego sobre su cuello…

— ** _Mami… ¡mami! ¡Mami!_**

Abrió los ojos y observó a todos lados, solo para encontrar a Alicia a su lado, del lado opuesto al que el "strip-Chris" estaba, ella la miraba confundida, con una ceja levantada de hecho…

— ¿Qué pasa…? —pregunta la mujer

—Estabas mirando fijamente a la nada y al parecer pensando en cosas pervertidas ya que estabas más roja que un tomate, y encima sudando como teniendo un... ya sabes —responde ella

Amplió ambos ojos sorprendida, nunca estuvo allí en realidad, pero lo sintió tan real…

—No sé en qué pensaba… —mintió

La joven sonreía socarronamente, cuando se retiró, la escuchó muriéndose de risa… una luz blanca a un costado de la pantalla parpadeaba, lo agarró, desbloqueó y tecleó furiosa:

Helena: Eres tonto!

Chris: Ahora qué hice…? :'C

Helena: Jamás vuelvas a decirme que te imagine en el escenario /

Chris: Por qué…? Ah? Eres una pervertida!

Helena: Tú dijiste que te imaginara en el escenario! /

Chris: Sí. Cantando. Sabía que eras una buena persona, pero nunca creí que vería este lado tuyo (-_-")

Helena: … idiota.

La parte donde tenía nombre marcó que el rubio marcaba un audio, un minuto después llegó, ¿saben qué era? Chris muriéndose de risa, incluso cayó al piso por ello, lo mejor que ella hizo fue poner una mano sobre su rostro y suspirar con resignación mientras dejaba el móvil boca abajo… otra vez agarró el vaso de agua y tomó un largo sorbo para continuar

Chris: Eres una pervertida!

Helena: Qué pensabas… estoy en una despedida de soltera… ¬_¬

Chris: Cierto… si quieres puedo hacer un show de strip-tease solo para ti ¬u¬

Se estaba aprovechando de ella, bastante de hecho, ya que lo hizo enrojecer al punto que los tomates quedarían en vergüenza… tal vez si era algo pervertida… de pronto le llegó una foto de Chris en calzoncillos, cabe mencionar que era un copy 'n paste de la cara del rubio sobre el de alguien…

Chris: OH! Te gustó la idea! Tu cara lo dice todo!

Helena: Qué…? Cómo sabes qué cara estoy poniendo ahora…?

Chris: Usando tu frontal querida… recuerda que tengo cierto talento con la tecno owo

El rubio le mandó una foto de su cara con la foto photoshopeada, entonces…

— **_¿Quién es Chris?_**

Casi se cae de la silla cuando escuchó la voz de su hija a sus espaldas, como por millonésima vez consecutiva se puso más roja que un verdadero tomate, cosa que la hizo sonreír…

— ¡Es tu novio!

Antes que pudiese responder, la joven saltó por todo el lugar como tarada gritando que su madre tenía a un Romeo entre manos, lo único que pensó era que simplemente habían muchos idiotas a su alrededor… recibió otra foto más provocativa pero photoshopeada otra vez de un sujeto en ropa interior con la cara de Chris otra vez pegada sobre la de alguien más… solo Dios sabría cuál era el motivo por la cual estaba tan roja, bloqueó su teléfono, juntó los brazos y suspiró pesadamente mientras golpeaba su frente repetidas veces contra la mesa…

— _¿Por qué tienes este efecto sobre mi…?_ —pensó

* * *

Día de la boda, bueno, en realidad sería al atardecer pero ya me entienden, en fin, por la mañana estuvieron dormidas, por la tarde se apuraron en dejarla bella, por más que ésta se resistía, y al atardecer regresaron, aunque la hija de nuestra querida protagonista pasó en otro lugar una buena parte de la tarde.

Llega la hora, más o menos eran las 9 PM y recién iba anocheciendo, habiendo una enorme concentración de personas en la Iglesia, incluso habían personas de sobra afuera, al punto que se diría que todos los habitantes de esa isla estaban presentes, demás algunos personajes curiosos que parecían sacados del mundo del anime también estaban presentes, ya que muchos de los que estaban allí parecían totalmente sacados de la serie "Naruto", además también habían algunos sacado del video juego de "Mario Bros".

Si vamos adentro, frente al altar podíamos ver a un joven alto, misma altura de Chris, un salvaje pelo castaño despeinado, ojos azules, vestía una bata de laboratorio, debajo de éste una camiseta que emulaba ser una ropa de gala, pantalones de gala y un par de curiosos zapatos transparentes… ¿mencioné que estaba muy nervioso? A su lado estaba Helena, suspirando profundamente por la impaciencia del novio… ¿también mencioné que la novia no aparecía?

—Dios… ¿creen que se arrepintió? ¿Y si la secuestraron? ¿Y si no quiere hacerlo ahora? ¿Y si ya no me ama? ¿Qué hago?

 _¡Slap!_

Helena se vio obligada a abofetearle bien duro en la cara para que se tranquilizara de una vez…

— ¿En verdad crees que se arrepintió? —preguntó una joven rubia de ojos esmeraldas, que usaba un par de gafas cuadradas —Flint, ella te ama, no creo que se haya arrepentido.

—Sam tiene razón, Lockwood —añadió un rubio moreno con un parecido a Elvis Presley, quien se parecía un poco a la mencionada Sam, la realidad eran novios, no hermanos —, sabes cómo se atrasa a veces por algún motivo extraño o algo así, seguro quiere causar expectativa alguna…

—Concuerdo… —añade Helena un poco perdida

En una silla, en la zona cerca del frente que era para familiares había un hombre, pelo azabache salvaje con un ligero tinte azulado que llegaba hasta su cintura y un par de flequillos al costado de su rostro que llegaban a sus hombros, ojos color ónix, vistiendo un traje negro de gala, a su lado había un joven que se le parecía un poco, con el pelo similar, solo que más aplastado, un lado del flequillo cubría la mitad izquierda de su rostro, ojos del mismo color del hombre, también ropa de gala, y al lado de éste un joven de unos veintitantos años de pelo azabache largo atado en una coleta, ojos también ónix, vistiendo de la misma manera…

—Estoy seguro que está en el cementerio dejándole flores… —dijo el hombre

—Teniendo en cuenta que eran muy buenos amigos, no me sorprendería… —responde el joven

—Denle su tiempo, Sasuke y Madara, aún estará intentando superarlo por más que ya hayan pasado un par de años... —responde el último

—Lo sabemos Itachi —responden ambos

Un rato después escucharon aplausos viniendo de afuera, a través de un camino que las personas de afuera abrieron, allí entró la joven vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco y además de eso, sacaba provecho de su cabello al hacer una bella trenza con éstos, a su lado venía un hombre robusto pero algo viejo, usando ropa de trabajo el cual en su pecho decía "Tim", y una corbata… los ojos del novio se iluminaron al verla…

—Perdón por la demora pero simplemente pasé a visitar a un viejo amigo al cementerio… y creo que cometí la imprudencia de no fijarme en la hora antes…

Los tres azabaches sonríen por haber sabido la respuesta a la incógnita de antemano… por un buen rato todos estuvieron presenciando el evento con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad al ver cómo los dos estaban tan alegres de compartir sus vidas para siempre, hasta que por fin llega el ansiado momento…

—Flint Anthony Lockwood —dijo el cura —, ¿aceptas a Alicia Victoria Galiano como tu legítima esposa?

—Acepto —responde con un brillo de alegría y colocándole el anillo

—Y tú Alicia… —iba a decir otra vez

—Acepto —respondió ella haciendo lo mismo, haciendo sonreír un poco al padre por el entusiasmo de Alice

—Muy bien, el que se oponga a este matrimonio que calle ahora o calle para siempre.

De pronto una persona al azar se pone de pie y grita que esperaran, todo el mundo se sorprendió por eso, el sujeto al azar dice que solo quiere ir al baño un rato, cuando vuelve levanta un brazo indicando que podían seguir, haciendo reír al público.

—Está bien, como nadie se opone, puede besar a la novia.

El padre sonreía porque la joven parecía llegar a un punto de estar muy cerca de salir volando atravesando el techo de felicidad al saber que compartiría su vida con él, el joven oji-celestes le quitó el velo del rostro, ambos se miraron con un brillo muy especial en los ojos, sin nada que decir se besaron, haciendo saltar y gritar al público de alegría, por allí en el mismo lugar donde estaba el tal Madara, podíamos verlo llorar de alegría, con los otros dos azabaches sonriendo ligeramente…

—Madara Uchiha llorando… —murmura Sasuke sacándole una foto con lo que parecía un iPhone —esto vale la pena para subir al Facebook.

— ¡Esa es mi sobrinita! —exclama — ¡Furinto! ¡Si le haces algo malo a mi sobrina juro que te mato!

Un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal del mencionado joven, más porque una mujer estaba ciento veinte por ciento de acuerdo con el azabache mayor, tratando de olvidar ese sentimiento de muerte inminente, alzó a su esposa en sus brazos mientras Helena se retiraba con el padre del joven hacia el salón de eventos, cuando salieron podían ver cómo les arrojaban arroz, al frente una limusina esperaba, antes de subir, la joven se bajó de los brazos de su esposo y gritó:

— ¡Y todas las mujeres que quieran novio detrás de mí! ¡¿Quién quiere el ramo?!

Casi todas las mujeres se colocaron tras ella, Alice se preparó y lo lanzó, pero de tan alto que lo lanzó, literalmente se perdió en lo alto del cielo, entre las miles de millones de estrellas existentes en el firmamento…

—Ya la cagaste —comenta Flint

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —gritó enojada

Yendo a varias manzanas de distancia con Helena, podíamos verla con Tim, el padre de Flint revisando la lista de todos los invitados y todo lo que necesitaban para la fiesta, uno tenía la lista en borrador y la otra la lista completa, de pronto un ramo de flores blancas cae sobre sus brazos, asustándola y sorprendiéndola, al ver que era el ramo de Alice, se puso rosada… decían que obtener el ramo significaba ser la próxima novia… de pronto se imaginó a sí misma vestida de novia con Chris esperándola en el altar, con esos brillantes ojos celestes, ella se acerca a él, él le susurra "Te amo"… el sonido de un auto estacionándose la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, justo en ese momento la primera persona en bajar fue Alice, a quien casi le da un paro cardíaco al ver que su madre poseía el ramo…

— ¡Eres la próxima novia! ¡LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! —grita dando saltitos — ¡¿Quién es tu novio?!

Enrojece bastante con la pregunta, Tim pone una mano sobre su rostro por eso, entonces ella recibe un fuerte sartenazo en la cabeza cortesía de su esposo…

— ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? —pregunta

—Ubicarte —responde

—Ajá, sí, claro…

Todos entraron, un rato después llegaron los invitados, Alice fue a darse un cambio de ropa, cambiándose a un hermoso vestido negro con flores blancas y encajes, de alguna forma basada en esa famosa camiseta que Chris solía usar de vez en cuando; la hora del vals llega, cuando le toca bailar nuevamente con su esposo, comienza a sonar "We own the night" de The Wanted, donde ambos lucieron su estilo como pareja, los otros acompañaban con palmas al compás de la música, hasta finalizar con un beso…

Algo que para la mujer era obvio, era que seguiría buscando otros 15 minutos de fama con un par de sus amigas y Flint haciendo algunos que otros covers… alrededor de la medianoche, podíamos verla hablando con Tim y Madara, quien era el tío de Alice, su teléfono comenzó a sonar indicando una llamada, el ID marcaba el nombre de Will, pide permiso para salir afuera y contesta…:

Helena: — ¿Hola?

Will: —Hola Helena, soy Will, ¿cómo estás?

Helena: —Hola Will, estoy bien, ahora es la fiesta de bodas de mi hija.

Will: —Dile que un buen amigo le manda felicitaciones y mucha suerte en todo caso. ¿Cuándo regresas?

Helena: —No sé… tal vez mañana o en dos días, aún no lo sé, ¿por qué?

Will: — ¿Chris llegó a llamarte en el día?

Helena: —Un par de veces más o menos, ¿por qué tanto interés en saber?

Will: —Bueno… es que parece mucho más animado cuando está hablando contigo por teléfono, también está algo decaído desde ayer y no sabemos si es porque tuvo nuevamente problemas con Gwyneth o si es porque no está su mejor amiga desde hace como casi un mes…

Se queda pensando por varios segundos en lo que le estaban diciendo en ese preciso momento, sacude la cabeza al no poder creer lo que pensaba…

Helena: —Puede que tuvo problemas con Gwyneth y ya, no creo que solo porque no esté es la razón de su desanimación… ¿él está contigo?

Will: —Ya se fue hace unos minutos, ¿por qué no lo llamas un rato? Ya sabes, para asegurar que se siente bien.

Helena: —Está bien, hablaré un rato con él.

Ambos se despiden, la pelirroja comenzó a buscar el nombre del rubio en su lista de contactos, cuando lo encuentra, duda un poco en llamarlo, entonces cae en cuenta que quería escucharlo… puso para llamar, el teléfono sonó hasta que…

Chris: — ¿Hola?

Helena: —Hola Chris, soy Helena…

Chris: — ¡Helena! ¡Me alegra oírte! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo fue la boda?

Helena: —Todo bien, ahora es la fiesta de casamiento y Alice está haciendo algunos covers… ¿y tú?

Chris: —Cansado… fue un largo día… pero al menos ahora estoy más calmado…

Helena: —Me imagino, Will habló conmigo hoy y me dijo que estuvieron algo ocupado con Ghost Stories…

Chris: —Así es… tuvimos que poner en pausa A Head Full Of Dreams por esos problemas que estuve teniendo con Gwyneth… algunas veces la música es el mejor camino para poder despejar la mente y calmarse más…

Helena: —Por algo Alice se la pasa con los auriculares… —suelta una risita

Chris: —Me imagino… —ríe un rato —oye… ¿cuándo regresas?

Lo nota triste al hacer la pregunta, bastante de hecho… ¿y si el baterista estaba en lo cierto acerca que…?

Helena: —No lo decido, tal vez mañana… en dos días… no sé…

Chris: —Oh… está bien… oye Laney, tengo que colgar… estoy conduciendo y no quisiera toparme con la policía y terminar arrestado o algo así…

Helena: —Ok… entonces hablamos luego…

El rubio se despide y cuelga, ella piensa en que tal vez tenía razón acerca de lo dicho sobre ese tema, tal vez había una posibilidad que… " _no lo creo…_ ", se descaró a pensar, pero nunca había certeza de si había un sí o no definitivo y absoluto…mira al cielo con una ligera esperanza… sonríe…

— ** _Hola ma…_**

Se sobresalta al darse cuenta que su hija estaba detrás, con una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos no se le ocurrió lanzar un fuerte grito de guerra tipo espartano.

—Hola gorda… —saluda — ¿qué pasó?

—Misma pregunta, ¿por qué no charlamos?

La joven se sentó sobre el capó de un auto e invita a su madre a hacer lo mismo… suspira… le cuenta acerca de todo lo que pasó con Chris sin decir su nombre o dar indicios que se trata de él, también le cuenta acerca de los "Besos de buenas noches", la nota que encontró una vez, ese brillo tan curioso dentro de sus ojos, su forma de portarse con ella... le dijo que aparentemente estaba enamorada de él aunque ni ella estaba muy segura de si era o no así, la única duda que poseía era si realmente había una leve posibilidad de que la amara o si simplemente se comportaba así porque eran amigos…

— ¿Comprendes? —preguntó Helena

—Claro que sí… —responde ella —lo único que puedo decirte es que abras bien los ojos… posiblemente todos en su alrededor se hayan dado cuenta que siente algo por ti. Todos menos tú…

—Entonces ¿si siente algo por mí?

—Nivel de posibilidad: arriba del 70%

Sonríen y van adentro, regresando a su lugar, la joven fue al escenario y agarró la guitarra que Sam tenía en las manos mientras le decía que descansara un rato, ella sonríe y baja del escenario, para empezar con un instrumental calmado acompañado de un suave golpe de batería… entonces comenzó a cantar:

 _Call it magic, call it true… call it magic, when I'm with you  
and I just got broken… broken into two, still I call it magic, when I'm next to you  
And I don't, and I don't, and I don't, and I don't, no I don't, it's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you…_

 _Call it magic, cut me into two, and with all your magic, I disappear from view  
And I can't get over, can't get over you… still I call it magic, you're a precious jewel  
And I don't, and I don't, and I don't, and I don't, no I don't, it's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you…_

 _And I don't, and I don't, and I don't, and I don't, no I don't, it's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you…  
Wanna fall, fall so far… I wanna fall, fall so hard…  
And I call it magic, and I call it true, call magic…_

Pensaba en cómo sería si él sintiera algo por ella, al parecer sí estaba enamorada de él, al punto que ahora faltaba confirmar al 100% si él realmente podría sentir lo mismo…

 _And if you were to ask me… after all that we've been through  
Still believe in magic… yes I do…oh, yes I do…  
yes I do… oh, yes I do…  
_ _of course I do…_

Estaba segura que a su debido tiempo las cosas se aclararían, pero por el momento, debía quedar esperando respuestas a la incógnita…

—Muy bien, es hora de cortar el pastel —dijo la joven por el micrófono

Todo el mundo se acercó a la mesa lleno de dulces y eso, la joven cortó un pedazo, colocándolo en un plato, como su mano se había empastelado un poco, le puso un poco de éste en la cara a su esposo mientras se reía un poco, él hizo lo mismo, para empastelarle la cara, de pronto todo terminó en una enorme guerra de comida, un grupo se fue del lado de Alice, mientras que el otro peleó junto a Flint… la cosa era como una especie de dejavú para Helena, quien simplemente comenzó a recordar su segundo día con Chris y cómo acabaron haciendo guerra, un pedazo de comida que le dio en la cara la sacó de su distracción, y lanzó nuevamente a alguien con tal de acertar.

* * *

Alrededor de una hora después la guerra se terminó, quedando como un chiquero, todos sin excepción acabaron llenos de comida de algún tipo, la joven pareja se retiró con el Tim, mientras que Helena tomó otro camino en dirección al hotel, en todo momento se queda observando al cielo de forma pensativa, en todo lo que estaba pasando… por alguna razón sentía que estaba perdiendo a su hija más de lo que creía… las cosas habían pasado de una forma muy rápida, y era obvio que así era… llega a su habitación de hotel, se da un baño y vuelve a salir afuera, yendo a los muelles, se sienta en un banco que está muy cerca del borde costero… casi haciendo que sus pies flotaran sobre el agua… suspira…

— _Cuántas cosas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…_ —piensa — _¿Y ahora qué…? Ella tiene una vida ahora… está para formar toda una familia en el futuro y yo… estoy allí… sola…_

Eso realmente le molestaba… ahora se sentía abandonada, su hija casada con una vida prometedora por delante y ella… básicamente estaba viviendo sola en Malibú, al lado claro de Chris Martin de Coldplay por el cual sentía una atracción que ni siquiera sabía si correspondía o no… unas lágrimas estaban bajando de su rostro, lloraba en silencio para que nadie la oyera ni viera así… quería un abrazo… pero no de cualquier persona… sino de él… de pronto siente su celular vibrando…

Helena: — ¿Hola? —dice desanimada —Helena al habla…

?: —¿Helena? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

Helena: —Hola Chris… me alegro de oírte… no pasa nada…

Chris: — ¿Estás segura que no te pasa nada? Suenas a que estuviste llorando o al menos aguantando las ganas de hacerlo.

Helena: —No es nada… tal vez lo hablaremos mejor si estamos en persona…

Chris: —Está bien… cualquier cosa que necesitas hablar siempre estoy aquí… recuérdalo siempre…

Helena: —Gracias… ¿Y cómo estás?

Los dos se quedaron hablando por un buen rato acerca de cosas, más o menos una hora, haciéndola sentir mucho mejor que antes, esa depresión que sentía porque su hija estaba básicamente dejándola atrás con el tema de que sabía cuidarse sola y todo se alejó hasta casi desaparecer de su mente… aún con el celular en mano regresó a su habitación de hotel, sonriendo, al llegar cierra la puerta y se tira a su cama…

Chris: —Nos vemos pronto… ahora necesito un pequeño descanso antes de seguir con unas cosas extra mañana…

Helena: —Está bien… buenas noches…

Chris: —Buenas noches… y sabes… te quiero mucho…

Helena: —Yo también…

El rubio cuelga, cuando lo hizo ella murmura "pero no te imaginas cuánto…", se queda mirando fijamente al techo, respirando profundamente mientras se queda pensando en muchas cosas… muchas cosas de hecho… hay cosas que tal vez estaban destinados a pasar y otras que pudieron pasar por accidente…

Chris…

¿Conocerlo habrá sido un accidente o parte del destino? Quién sabría, solo Dios sabía si el destino lo hacían las personas o se encargaba de ayudar a encontrarlos… tantas cosas que pensar y en qué ponerle prioridad entre otras cosas la hacen suspirar profundamente…

* * *

 ***Flashback, una semana atrás***

* * *

 **La mujer estaba en casa de Chris, no había nadie, solo estaban ellos dos, no sabía para qué la llamó, solo sabía que quería verla un rato, ahora podíamos verla en la sala de instrumentos esperándolo, hasta que finalmente entró con unos cuantos bocaditos que Gwyneth le dejó y podían calentarse en el microondas para que evitara incendiar la casa, puso la charola sobre una mesita de vidrio y acercó una guitarra acústica… ¿mencioné que estaba lloviendo? Pues bueno, así era, la lluvia caía a cántaros, más bien parecía que llovían perros y gatos…**

 **Chris: —No puedo creer que esté lloviendo así… parece un huracán…**

 **Helena: —Es cierto…**

 **Ella se comió uno de los bocaditos que poseía un suave y delicioso queso derretido, le recordaba a las pizzas de borde relleno de** ** _Pizza Hut_** **que solía comprarle de vez en cuando a Alice cuando estaban de acuerdo en comer algo de pizza… antes de mudarse…**

 **Chris: —Afortunadamente estamos adentro así que no hay de qué preocuparse.**

 **El rubio tomó otro pedazo y se lo comió, rápidamente se puso rojo ya que se comió un pedazo entero sin soplar o dejar que se aireara, Helena apareció en su rescate cuando llegó con un vaso de** ** _Coca Cola_** **dietética, hasta que se calmó, unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro por el dolor…**

 **Helena: —Eso te pasa por distraído, ¿eh?**

 **Chris: — ¡Cállate! En verdad no es divertido**

 **Ella se rió mucho simplemente por eso, él solo se quedó con una cara que parecía decir "vale, tal vez tengas razón", suspira, acerca un poco más la guitarra…**

 **Helena: — ¿Qué quieres hacer con la guitarra?**

 **Chris: —Bueno, te habíamos contado que pusimos lo que iba a ser** ** _A Head Full Of Dreams_** **en pausa por lo del tema de… ya sabes… —indicó hacia otro lado para mostrar que hablaba de su rubia ex-esposa —ese iba a ser el sexto álbum en vez de** ** _Ghost Stories_** **y todo eso… ahora que ya me siento mejor se me ocurrió una canción para el próximo álbum y quería darte una previa de la canción… en otras palabras eres la primera y única persona hasta el momento que escuchará lo que tengo en mente…**

 **Helena simplemente asiente, él toma la guitarra y comienza a tocar, era una introducción tranquila y lenta…**

 ** _We sat on a roof, named every star  
Shed every bruise and showed every scar  
Hope has its proof, your hand in mine, singing  
"Life has a beautiful, crazy design"_**

 ** _And time seemed to say  
"Forget the world and all its weight"  
Here I just wanna stay_**

 ** _Amazing day…  
Amazing day…_**

 ** _We sat on a roof, named every star  
Showed me a place where you can be who you are  
And the view, the whole Milky Way  
In your eyes, I'm drifting away  
And in your arms I just wanna sway_**

 ** _Amazing day  
Amazing day  
Amazing day  
Amazing day_**

 ** _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooohhh!_**

 ** _And I asked every book, poetry and chime  
"Can there be breaks in the chaos of times?"  
Oh, thanks God, you must've heard when I prayed  
Because now I always want to feel this way_**

 ** _Amazing day  
Amazing day  
Amazing day  
Amazing day_**

 ** _Yeah, today…_**

 **No dice nada, solo… se queda hipnotizada… era una linda canción de hecho… algo que no se dio cuenta en el momento era que estaba teniendo el privilegio que cualquier Coldplayer —incluyendo su hija— mataría por tener, y eso era tener la previa de una posible próxima canción para un álbum de Coldplay, la mejor parte era que fue la primera y única persona hasta el momento en escucharlo, ni siquiera los chicos lo habían oído aún…**

 **Chris: —Es algo meloso… ¿no crees? —ella se queda pensando, él chasquea y la despierta — ¿Oíste lo que dije?**

 **Helena: —Lo siento, estaba concentrada en la canción…**

 **Chris: —Oh… bueno y… ¿qué opinas?**

 **Helena: —Es una canción muy bonita… me gusta mucho…**

 **Chris: — ¿En verdad? —su rostro parece iluminarse, al igual que sus ojos —Vaya y yo que pensaba que era muy meloso… casi iba a cambiarle la letra…**

 **Helena: —Deja que lo escuchen primero los chicos a ver qué opinan… en lo personal es muy linda…**

 **La lluvia cae sin parar allí afuera, con algunos truenos ocasionales, pero a ellos no les importa… simplemente están allí tocando un poco para olvidarse del mundo…**

* * *

 ***Fin flashback***

* * *

Sonríe con el recuerdo, agarra su celular y encuentra un mensaje de Will…

Will: Helena, cualquier cosa que necesites hablar puedes decírmelo, puedo ayudarte en lo que sea que necesites si es que está a mi alcance. Por cierto, Chris nos mostró una nueva canción para _A Head Full Of Dreams_ y dijo que fuiste la primera en oírlo… ¿sabes de dónde se inspiró?

Ella responde diciendo que no, un rato después recibe mensaje de Will diciendo que estaba simplemente bien… responde con una sonrisa, deja su celular y se queda observando al techo, lentamente quedándose dormida…

Justo en ese momento en el que estaba muy cerca de hacerlo… siente algo cálido, tibio y suave posándose sobre sus labios…


End file.
